Far Away - Chenmin FF (END)
by kimdaeminn
Summary: [STORY END!] Awalnya dekat, tapi semakin kesini terasa semakin jauh. Minseok dengan segala keegoisannya dan Jongdae yang menyebalkan tak pernah bisa menyatakan isi hati masing-masing, sampai suatu kejadian membuat Jongdae menyesal sepenuhnya. [CHENMIN/XIUCHEN FF! BoyxBoy! BL! NC18!]
1. kosong kosong

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

.

.

Minseok berjalan ragu sambil mencari kelas barunya. Sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu dimana kelasnya karena saat MOS para junior hanya di suruh ini itu tanpa mengetahui kelas mereka.

Puk!

"Yak !" Dia menjerit kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Oh? Apa aku mengejutkanmu, Han Minseok?" Seseorang tersenyum evil.

"Xi Luhan sialan!" Umpatan keluar dari mulut manisnya. "Woah, tidak boleh berkata yang tidak-tidak disini Min, dan kau harus pura-pura tidak mengenalku, reputasi ku jatuh nanti jika para yeoja yang menggilai ku tau kalau aku dekat dengan namja gembul berpipi bakpao sepertimu.."

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung berlari ke kelasnya. "Aish! Nappeun Luhan!" Umpatnya lagi. Tapi Minseok termenung sesaat ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Minseok pabbo! Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Luhan kelasnya dimana?!"

.

.

"Ini kelasnya, 10-A kan? Kalau butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku saja ya, Seokkie.."

"Hm, gomawo Yeol.." Minseok tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian Chanyeol, tetangga depan rumahnya. Dan untungnya tadi Chanyeol menemukan dia yang mirip orang linglung karena mencari kelas.

Park Chanyeol. Anak 11-A, umurnya sama dengan Minseok, 16 tahun, tapi dia kebetulan masuk sekolah lebih dulu dari anak-anak biasa, jadi dia ada di kelas 11, seharusnya dia sekelas dengan Minseok tahun ini.

Bruk

"Ah mian,"

"Gwaenchana,"

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya ketika orang tadi mengulurkan tangannya. Dia menyambut tangan itu dan berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Kau tak apa kan?" Tanya-nya. Namja itu berahang tegas, bibirnya melengkung seperti bibir kucing, mata almond nya yang indah membuat Minseok tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Hello?"

"Eh, iya, aku tak apa. Kamsahamnida," Minseok menunduk hormat dan langsung kabur masuk kelas. Dia malu, astaga. Sementara namja tadi hanya menatapnya malas kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Minseok menaruh tasnya di kursi jajaran kedua dekat pintu masuk, teman duduknya sudah ada. Tasnya saja, orangnya tidak. "Kali ini, siapa yang jadi teman dudukku untuk setahun?" Minseok menengok ke meja sebelahnya. Disana ada identitas.

 **Kim Jong Dae, 21 September 1992**

"Kim Jong Dae?" Minseok mengeja.

"Ya?" Terdengar balasan dari belakang.

"Uh-oh!" Minseok melompat kaget, dia ini gampang sekali di kejutkan.

Uwaah! Mata Minseok berbinar terang melihat seseorang di hadapannya, itu namja yang tadi menabraknya. "Permisi," ujar namja tersebut, Minseok memberi jalan, dan namja tersebut duduk di tempat yang dikhususkan untuk 'Jongdae'.

"Em, kau—"

"Kim Jong Dae," potongnya cepat lalu memasang earphone di telinganya dan tertidur dengan cepat di meja. Minseok duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap Jongdae.

"Aish, tampan." Cibirnya.

"Ya, ya, aku mendengarmu Tuan Han. Terimakasih atas pujiannya,"

"Eh?!" Pipi Minseok memerah dengan cepat. Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Wajahnya sayu, padahal belum satu menit dia menjatuhkan kepalanya tadi.

Jongdae mengusak rambutnya kasar dan menguap. Kemudian dia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. "Kau mengagumi ku ya, Han Minseok?" Dia tersenyum miring.

"Tidak. Semua namja memang tampan, Jongdae." Minseok tak mau ketahuan kalau tebakan Jongdae 100% benar. "Tunggu,"

Jongdae menatapnya dan menunggu Minseok berbicara. "Darimana kau tahu namaku? Aku kan belum mengenalkan diri?"

"Pabbo ya, identitas mu tertulis disana."

Rasanya Minseok ingin terdampar di hutan Amazon saja.

.

.

"Minseok? Kau tak pulang?" Jongdae bertanya sambil memasang earphone. Sepertinya itu kebiasaan.

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol."

Jongdae menatap Minseok sinis. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. "Oh." Kemudian Jongdae berlalu begitu saja.

"Hanya 'Oh'? Kalau begitu tidak usah bertanya saja dasar bodoh !" Teriak Minseok dari kejauhan.

Di sisi lain, Jongdae tersenyum mendengar teriakan Minseok.

"Kim Jong Dae!!!!"

Minseok membulatkan matanya ketika seseorang dari dalam kelas meneriaki Jongdae.

"Yak! Dae-ie! Tunggu aku!" Teriaknya lagi sambil mempercepat larinya agar menyamai langkah Jongdae.

Minseok yang melihat itu reflek menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Apa itu tadi? 'Dae-ie'? Memangnya siapa dia? Ish, menyebalkan sekali."

"Minseok?" Suara bariton menghentikan ocehan kesalnya. "Ayo pulang," Chanyeol menggamit tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" Chanyeol bertanya karena melihat wajah Minseok yang memancarkan kekesalan. "Tidak apa. Ayo pulang, aku yakin eomma ku masak, kau makan di rumah ku ya, Yeol?"

"AKU MAU."

"Yak!" Chanyeol dan Minseok langsung berteriak karena ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkul mereka.

"Tidak mau, Luhan tidak membantu ku tadi, Yeol saja."

"Aish, ayolah Minseok.. masa kau marah sih? Kan kalau kelas bisa cari sendiri, lagipula kelas kita bersebelahan, kau bisa bertanya dulu tadi padaku." Luhan merengek.

"Masakan Eomma Minseok enak loh," Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku tau!" Bentak Luhan kesal. "Hey kalian menyebalkan!" Minseok menengahi keduanya.

"Kalian boleh makan di rumah ku, jadi berhenti bertengkar! Luhan, suaramu melengking dan itu menyebalkan."

"Suaramu juga,"

"Tidak jadi kuajak!"

"ANDWAE MINSEOK!"

.

.

"Aigoo. Kau habis bertengkar dengan Minseok, ya?" Eomma Minseok, Han Min Ra, bertanya pada Luhan yang sejak tadi wajahnya tertekuk.

"Minseok tidak membolehkan ku makan disini ahjumma."

"Yak! Pada akhirnya kau kuajak juga, kan! Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih!" Potong Minseok sambil mengacungkan garpu ke arah Luhan yang berada di seberangnya.

Plak!

"Auch." Minseok meringis ketika nampan Eomma nya mengenai jidatnya dengan telak. Hey, itu nampan betulan!

"Yang masak kan Eomma, kenapa kau malah melarang Luhan kemari?" Cibir Minra karena kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya. Minseok mengusap jidatnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa eomma malah memarahi ku? Astaga, anak mu itu Luhan apa aku?" Dia memajukan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam karena menikmati masakan Minra, tersedak. "HAHAHA KAU ANAK BUANGAN KALAU BEGITU, SEOKKIE!" Dia tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Yak! Berhenti menggodaku! Aku ingin makan dengan tenang!"

"Pergilah ke surga."

Minseok memutar bola matanya. Appa nya, Han Seok Jun malah ikut menggodanya. Padahal dia baru pulang kerja. "Ah yeobo, sudah pulang rupanya. Sejak kapan? Ayo makan," Minra mengecup keningnya dan membantu melepas dasi.

"Oh ayolah, bermesraan nya lanjut di kamar saja."

Pletak.

Nampan tadi sukses mencium jidat Minseok kedua kalinya. Luhan dan Chanyeol tertawa puas melihatnya.

.

.

"Aku berangkat~" Minseok mengambil tasnya sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah menunggu, ya, mereka bertetangga. Rumah Chanyeol tepat di depan rumahnya, sementara rumah Luhan ada di samping kirinya. Jadi tak heran jika mereka sangat dekat.

"Aku yakin Minggu ini belum efektif," Luhan membuka obrolan. "Ya bagus, aku malas belajar." Sahut Minseok. Chanyeol tertawa pelan. MOS sudah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Pulang sekolah karaoke yuk?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik. Minseok menatapnya. "Aku tidak punya u—"

"Aku yang traktir, kalian cukup bayar untuk ongkos pergi kesana saja." Potong Chanyeol cepat dengan senyuman lebar. Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Woah! Kau serius Yeol? Akhirnya setelah tahun lalu berkutat dengan ujian, tahun ini aku bisa refreshing~" Minseok tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Mereka terus berbincang dengan berbagai macam topik, sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah ada di lingkungan sekolah.

"Ah, aku mau ke kantin dulu, kalian duluan saja," Luhan menginterupsi dan langsung lari ke kantin. "Aku naik ke lantai atas ya Minseok, hati-hati." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

Kelas 10 ada di lantai 2. Kelas 11 di lantai 3. Dan kelas 12 di lantai 4. Makanya Chanyeol dan Minseok berpisah di dekat tangga.

Puk!

"Pagi Minseok."

Blush

Tanpa diminta, muka Minseok langsung memerah ketika dia menyadari yang menyapanya adalah Jongdae. "P-pagi.." balas Minseok pelan. Jongdae tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Minseok.

"Jongdae, yak! Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkan ku, sih?!"

Lagi-lagi anak itu. Minseok kesal. Sejak kemarin, anak itu terlihat dekat sekali dengan Jongdae. Anak itu namja, tapi dia terlihat seperti yeoja, karena dia manis, imut juga. Ah! Minseok bisa kalah saing kalau begitu!

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai harus aku tunggu? Aku bukan bodyguard mu Baek.." Jongdae membalas dengan nada jutek. Minseok tersenyum tipis. Dia mendapat clue. Clue jika anak tadi bukan siapa-siapa Jongdae.

Tunggu dulu! Kalau memang anak itu bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa Minseok harus tersenyum dan merasa lega? Astaga Minseok!

"Siapa kau?" Namja imut tadi menatap Minseok. "Em, aku? Han Minseok," jawabnya cepat. "Oh, aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal." Namja itu, Baekhyun, menjabat tangan Minseok.

"Jabat jabat nya sudahan," Jongdae mengganggu dan melepas tangan Baekhyun dari Minseok. "Sebaiknya kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan cabe itu," lanjut Jongdae sambil menarik tangan Minseok dan pergi ke kelas.

Baekhyun melongo di tempat. "Apa-apaan itu? Jongdae!!" Teriaknya keras.

.

.

Next?:3


	2. kosong satu

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

.

.

Jongdae dan Minseok sudah sampai di kelas, mereka mengabaikan ocehan panjang Baekhyun yang tidak bermutu.

"Em, Jongdae.. tangan" Minseok berbisik. Jongdae menatap tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan kiri Minseok. Buru-buru dia lepas genggaman itu.

"Mian," ujarnya. "Tak apa," Minseok duduk di bangku nya. Dia menatap papan tulis dengan malas.

"Hari ini belajar?" Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae. Yang di tatap hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Ish, jawab yang benar!" Seru Minseok kesal sambil mencubit pipi Jongdae.

"Aaah! Aku tidak tahu Minseok!" Jongdae melepas paksa cubitan menyakitkan itu. "Sensitif sekali, sih. Kau pms, hah?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengusap korban kejahatan Minseok, pipinya.

Minseok membulatkan matanya. "Yak! Aku ini namja, pabbo! Kim Jongdae pabbo!" Teriaknya keras sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk mencubit Jongdae lagi, sekalian modus, he.

Tanpa peduli apapun, Jongdae melompat melewati meja demi menghindari cubitan maut yang bisa membuat pipinya mengendor. Tapi—

Bruk

—Dia tergelincir dan sialnya, kepalanya jatuh duluan mencium lantai dingin. Kesadarannya menghilang seketika.

Satu kelas hening.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det–

"JONGDAE!" dan mereka berteriak bersamaan.

.

.

"Bodoh, bodoh, Minseok bodoh. Bercandamu keterlaluan, Minseok. Bodoh bodoh." Minseok terus mengucapkan hal itu sambil menabrakkan kepalanya ke dinding berulang kali. Dia merasa sangat sangat bersalah dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Min?" Sebuah suara menghentikan aksi bodohnya. "Ku dengar kamu hampir membunuh teman sebangku—"

"Luhan, itu tidak lucu." Minseok menyela. Luhan nyengir, baru kali ini dia melihat Minseok merasa sangat bersalah kepada seseorang. Biasanya dia tidak peduli, atau malah ber-aegyo hanya untuk mendapat maaf dari sang korban.

"Oke, maaf. Jadi siapa korban mu kali ini, hm?" Luhan mengintip ke ruang UKS. Disana ada namja yang masih terbaring. "K.. Kim Jong Dae?" Luhan terkejut. "Kenapa?" Minseok bertanya.

"Minseok, hari ini kau karaoke bareng Yeol kan? Untuk hari ini dan selanjutnya, usahakan jangan sendiri, aku ada urusan dengan seseorang." Luhan menatap Minseok kemudian dia pergi.

"Kenapa sih? Tidak jelas," Minseok menghela nafas dan menatap Jongdae. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas, berharap istirahat nanti Jongdae sadar.

.

.

Brak

Minseok kesal. Sangat kesal. Tadi saat dia masuk kelas, banyak obrolan tak jelas yang ia yakini tentang kejadian Jongdae. Belum cukup, ada yang menjegalnya saat mau keluar kelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Kesialan itu belum berakhir, di kantin, ada orang— lebih tepatnya Sunbae nya, yang sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk ke kepalanya. Astaga, itu membuat dia harus pergi ke toilet dan membilas rambut coklatnya. Lalu saat dia sudah memesan, ada anak kelas sebelah yang sengaja menyenggolnya hingga makanan nya tumpah.

Dan disini dia sekarang, di meja kantin paling ujung, meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh mengenaskan. Minseok mengacak rambut setengah kering nya frustasi. "Setenar apa Kim Jong Dae sialan itu sampai aku harus sesial ini hanya karena dia?!" Serunya keras dan membuat beberapa orang menatapnya.

Minseok acuh. Dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kantin dengan santai. Sampai dia tidak menyadari jika Sunbae yang menumpahkan jus tadi, menjegal kakinya.

"E-Eh!"

Buk!

Minseok meringis. Perutnya yang kosong ditambah bogem mentah Sunbae ini menyakitkan. Dia yakin perutnya akan membiru atau lebam. Sunbae itu mendekat dan berbisik.

"Jangan ganggu Kim Jong Dae, dia milikku, arra?"

"Nde sunbae, jeongmal mianhae yo." Minseok memilih mengalah sekarang, dia berjalan ke kelasnya dengan luka di tub— hati lebih tepatnya. Pikirannya melayang. Siapa Sunbae tadi? Pacar Jongdae? Atau siapa? Bukankah yang dekat dengan Jongdae itu Baekhyun? Ah, dia lelah memikirkan itu semua.

Masih dalam mode 'Minseok yang sial', beberapa orang membicarakan dirinya dengan Sunbae tadi. Dan hey! Suara mereka terbilang cukup keras. Membuat Minseok muak saja.

"Uwaah Minseok ku sayang~" Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya ketika dia ada di depan kelas Luhan. Padahal dia mau masuk kelasnya, tapi Luhan menyetop dan memeluknya.

"Kukira kau akan jadi bakpao gepeng tadi, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, astaga bisa bisa jadi rusa panggang aku jika Eomma mu tau kau jadi bakpao gepeng." Luhan meracau tak jelas. "Apaan sih?" Minseok lelah.

"Sunbae tadi itu namanya Zhang Yixing, dia anak konglomerat dari China, rumornya, dia menyukai Jongdae karena dulu mereka teman kecil, tapi sepertinya Jongdae tidak menyadarinya."

Minseok diam. "Ah terserah, aku lelah Han! Biarkan aku pergi!" Bentaknya sambil mendorong Luhan yang menghalangi jalannya untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

Luhan hanya menatap kepergian Minseok dengan wajah prihatin. "Semoga Minseok baik-baik saja."

Brak!

Minseok membuka pintu kelas dengan kencang, membuat beberapa murid melayangkan pandangan padanya. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh murid yang ada di kelas. Dan matanya berhenti menjelajah ketika melihat Jongdae berbincang dengan Baekhyun.

Minseok reflek membalikkan badan. Takut Jongdae menyadari kehadirannya disana. _'Pabbo ya Minseokkie! Ayo minta maaf! Apa susahnya?!'_ Batin Minseok kesal.

Tapi Minseok tetaplah Minseok. Bakpao berjalan yang ego nya sangat tinggi. Dia hanya duduk di bangku nya tanpa memedulikan Death glare dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Heh sialan, bisa jadi bakpao gepeng kau pulang sekolah nanti."

Minseok memutar badannya dan menatap anak yang duduk di belakangnya. Dia namja. Kulitnya sangat putih seperti susu, wajahnya dingin, tapi, oh God, dia sangat tampan!

"Memangnya salahku besar, ya? Aku kan hanya ingin mencubit dia, dia sendiri yang melompati meja, bukan sepenuhnya salahku," Minseok membela diri. "Tapi pemicu dia melompati meja adalah kau. Dan satu kelas membencimu karena kau hampir membuatnya mati." Namja tadi mengatakan hal itu dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi.

Minseok membalikkan badannya lagi dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Tidak peduli jika ada guru yang masuk, toh Minggu ini belum sepenuhnya efektif. Mungkin hanya perkenalan antara guru-murid saja.

Disisi lain, Jongdae hanya menatap Minseok dengan rasa bersalah setelah mendengar dari Baekhyun kalau Minseok menerima banyak cobaan karenanya. "Oh iya, aku juga sama sih, tadi sempat menjegal kakinya, tapi tadi aku hanya merasa kesal, tidak lebih, dan tidak ada niatan jahat padanya." Jelas Baekhyun lugas.

Jongdae langsung memberi death-glare. "Jangan salahkan aku, Dae-ie, oiya, dia belum makan, karena ada anak kelas sebelah yang menyenggolnya tadi."

"Okay," Jongdae berujar singkat dan langsung berlari ke kantin. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karena tingkah sahabatnya.

.

.

"Jongdae?"

"Hey, itu Jongdae kan?"

"Dia sudah sadar? Syukurlah,"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. Sejak pertama kali MOS disini, ah tidak, sejak pendaftaran, namanya melambung tinggi karena dulu di SMP dia pernah ikut lomba menyanyi disini dan memenangkan hadiah utama. Visualnya yang cukup dan suaranya yang indah mampu membuat para yeoja, bahkan namja mengaguminya.

Jongdae hendak mengambil roti anpan di salah satu penjual, tapi sebuah tangan menghalaunya. "Kenapa kau memilih roti? Bukankah seharusnya kau makan makanan yang berat, Jongdae-ie?"

"Bukan untukku, aku membelinya untuk Minseok, Yixing-ge." Jawab Jongdae dan mengambil roti anpan tadi lalu membayarnya. "Ck, kau masih mempedulikan nya setelah dia hampir membuatmu mati?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

Jongdae hanya mengendikkan bahu dan pergi meninggalkan Yixing begitu saja. Membuat amarah Yixing bergejolak dan rasanya dia ingin membunuh Minseok, yang bahkan belum seminggu mengenal Jongdae.

.

.

"Minseok.."

"Hm.." Minseok tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu, dia sudah kelaparan dan tenaganya menghilang.

"Yah, Han Minseok.." Jongdae mengguncang tubuh Minseok. Tak ada balasan.

"Minseokkie.." Jongdae masih tak mau kalah. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Minseok.

"Chagiya, palli ireona.."

"WUAAH!" Minseok langsung melotot karena terkejut. "Apa tadi? Chagiya? Kau pikir aku siapa?" Semprot Minseok pada Jongdae.

Yang terkena ocehan itu hanya mengulum senyum dengan manis. Astaga. Jongdae senyum? Pada Minseok? Okay ini berlebihan, tapi bagi Minseok, ini...

DAEBAKKKK! Ini sebuah kemajuan besar, Hahaha!

Tapi itu hanya bertahan sepersekian detik. Wajah Jongdae langsung berubah menjadi datar dan biasa lagi. "Kau belum makan, kan?" Jongdae langsung to the point sambil menawarkan roti tadi. Karena dia benci basa-basi.

Minseok mematung.

Krbkkkk~

Mukanya memerah ketika mendengar suara perutnya sendiri yang sangat memalukan. Jongdae menahan tawanya. Kemudian dia memukul perut Minseok.

Buk

"Kalau kau lapar, ambi—" ucapan Jongdae terpotong ketika dia melihat Minseok meringis sambil menahan tangannya agar tidak menyentuh perut Minseok lagi.

"Wae? Kau kenapa?" Jongdae panik. Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Gwaenchana, mungkin maag." Dia berbohong. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia berkata, 'Aku kena bogem Yixing-sunbae karena dia menyukaimu dan dia tidak suka aku dekat-dekat denganmu, maka menjauhlah dariku, bodoh!'

"Tapi maag bukan disitu, hey, jawab aku dengan jujur." Jongdae menarik dua tangan Minseok dan menahannya. "Jongdae, berhenti." Minseok mencoba melepas tangannya. Sementara Jongdae membuka beberapa kancing seragam Minseok.

"Shit." Jongdae mengumpat setelah melihat hasilnya. Lebam. Dan dia yakin sejak tadi Minseok menahan rasa sakitnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Lanjutnya. Minseok diam.

"Minseok, siapa?" Jongdae menatapnya dalam.

"Um..."

.

.

Next tidak? ini kenapa jadi acak kadut begini alurnya huweee T_T)

mind to review cerita gaje ini kak?:')


	3. kosong dua

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

.

.

"Minseok, siapa?" Jongdae menatapnya dalam.

"Um..."

"Cepat katakan." Desak Jongdae. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa di otaknya tak terlintas satu nama pun yang sekiranya bisa menghajar Minseok karenanya.

"Aku tersandung sesuatu dan ada benda yang menghantam perutku, hehe.." Minseok terkekeh, benar-benar terlihat alami. "Kau serius?" Jongdae mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hu'um.. gomawo, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Minseok mengambil roti anpan dari tangan Jongdae dan langsung melahapnya. "Ya sudah, oh iya, keringkan rambutmu, nanti masuk angin." Jongdae mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Minseok yang masih basah karena baru dibilas.

Kalian pikir Jongdae percaya begitu saja? Tidak. Dia hanya membiarkan Minseok berbohong untuk sementara agar dia bisa makan, tidak lucu jika dia memaksa Minseok dan bakpao berjalan itu tiba-tiba pingsan karena belum makan.

Tanpa sadar, atau memang reflek, Jongdae mengusap kepala Minseok dengan handuk kecil tadi sambil memainkan ponselnya. "J-Jongdae.."

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu Min?" Jongdae membalas tanpa menatap Minseok, tangan kirinya masih tetap mengelus kepala Minseok, dan tangan kanannya mengutak-atik ponsel.

"Tanganmu.." bisik Minseok. Jongdae akhirnya menatap tangan kirinya. Dia langsung menurunkannya.

"M-mian.." ujarnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja sambil menutupi rona merah dengan tangan. Uh, lucu sekali.

.

.

"Loh, Chan? Padahal tadi mau kujemput di kelas," Minseok memandang Chanyeol yang sudah ada di depan kelasnya.

"Ehm, begini, maaf Seokkie.."

"Wae?"

"Karaoke nya mungkin tak jadi hari ini, aku punya urusan dengan sese—"

"Chanyeollie!"

Minseok menganga, Jongdae ikut menganga karena dia menyusul Baekhyun keluar kelas. Masalahnya bukan pada panggilannya, tapi Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol!

"Apa yang?" Jongdae tak sanggup berkata-kata. "Kau cemburu, heh?" Bisik Minseok. "Tidak." Jawab Jongdae singkat.

"Jongdae~ izinkan aku pulang malam hari ini ya~" Baekhyun langsung melancarkan aegyo. Oh God, puppy eyes nya membuat Jongdae tak bisa menolak.

"Terserah." Balas Jongdae. "Jangan marah~"

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku." Jongdae kesal. "Kan tadi pagi aku mau cerita tapi kau buru-buru menyapa Minseok,"

Blush

Jongdae merona. "Diam kau, sana cepat selesaikan kencan kalian. Chanyeol-hyung, jaga Baek baik-baik."

"Okay, Dae.. ah Seokkie, hati-hati ya pulangnya, bilang pada Minra-ahjumma agar tidak memasak jatahku dan jatah Luhan, haha.." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung pergi sambil bergandengan mesra.

"Astaga.." Minseok akhirnya berbicara. "Kau patah hati karena Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?"

"Hah?" Minseok bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongdae. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tak pernah menaruh perasaan apapun pada Yeol,"

"Heh, tak mungkin."

"Yasudah terserah, kau sendiri pasti patah hati karena Baekhyun-mu juga diambil." Minseok menekankan kata 'mu' dengan jelas.

Jongdae terkekeh. "Dia imut sih, tapi mana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada kakak tiri ku,"

"Kakak tiri?" Minseok menatap Jongdae. "Yah, ceritanya panjang.. tapi dia tetap memakai marga keluarga lama nya, tak masalah sih, pulang?" Jongdae menawarkan. Minseok mengangguk.

"Ayo," Jongdae langsung menggenggam Minseok. Seperti tidak mau melepaskan nya sebelum dia selamat sampai di rumah.

.

.

Ting tong

"Ah, kau siapa?" Minra membuka pintu. 'Astaga cantik, pantas anaknya juga.' batin Jongdae.

"Um, Kim Jong Dae imnida.. aku hanya mengantar Minseok, ahjumma.. sepertinya dia terkena sedikit masalah tadi pagi, tapi sekarang tak apa.." Jongdae tersenyum. Minra melayangkan pandangan pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Arra Minseokkie, jelaskan pada Eomma apa yang terjadi?" Tanya-nya ganas sambil menjewer telinga Minseok. "Huweee eomma, appo yo.." Minseok merengek. Jongdae bergidik, akhirnya dia tau darimana Minseok mendapat sifat ganas nya.

"Ahjumma, saya ijin pamit dulu." Jongdae menyelamatkan Minseok dari situasi tadi. "Kau mau kemana? Mau ikut makan dulu disini tidak? Baru kali ini ada orang lain selain Chanyeol dan Luhan yang datang," tawar Minra.

"Tidak usah ahjumma, saya harus menyiapkan keperluan makan malam dulu, saya mohon pamit. Minseok, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah," Jongdae memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan langsung bergegas. Shit. Minseok malah merona parah melihat wajah tampan itu tersenyum.

Minra tersenyum jahil. "Jadi kau menyukai Jongdae?"

Minseok diam. "Menyukai? Tidak kok," jawabnya bingung. Setahu Minseok, dia hanya sebatas mengagumi Jongdae, karena Jongdae itu tampan, baik, suaranya bagus, dan dia juga pintar. Manusia mana yang tidak mengagumi nya?

"Ah, kau mengaguminya?" Nah kalau yang ini, Minseok mengangguk. "Okay eomma mengerti.. lanjutkan saja, eomma mendukung kalau itu Jongdae."

"Maksudnya?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk,"

.

.

 _'Setelah membaca ini, tolong datang ke gedung lama yang ada di belakang sekolah'_

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menemukan secarik kertas di loker sepatunya.

"Pagi, Minseok!" Jongdae menepuk bahunya pelan. "E-eh, pagi." Kali ini Minseok tidak merona, ia masih memikirkan soal kertas tadi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu mu?"

Minseok menggeleng. "Jongdae, titip tas dong, aku ada perlu dulu."

"Hm? Okay, kemarikan," Jongdae membawa tas Minseok dan langsung pergi ke kelas.

.

.

"Yixing-sunbae?" Panggil Minseok ketika dia melihat Yixing di gedung bekas tak terpakai ini.

"Ada apa? Tolong cepat, bel berbunyi sebentar lagi." Ucap Minseok sopan. Bagaimanapun, Yixing adalah Sunbae nya di sekolah, dan dia hoobae nya.

Yixing mendekat, dan itu membuat Minseok sedikit bergetar, dia sebetulnya takut. Dan ketakutan itu menjadi nyata saat Yixing menarik kerahnya dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kau kemarin kan, Han Minseok? Jauhi Jongdae! Kau tidak belajar dari kesalahan, ya?" Dia menekan Minseok. "Ugh, mianhae Sunbae.. tapi aku kemarin hanya diantar pulang sa—"

Duk!

Minseok meringis saat ucapannya terpotong karena Yixing makin menekankan tubuhnya. Itu menyebabkan punggungnya terasa remuk. "Diantar pulang! Daebak, Minseok, daebak!" Seru Yixing.

"Kau mau kuhantam pukulan lagi?" Yixing mulai emosi. Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Yang kemarin masih sakit, Sunbae.." jawabnya lugas.

"Sunbae, argh, lepas," Minseok mencoba menarik tangan Yixing yang sudah pindah ke lehernya. Sepertinya Yixing benar-benar ingin membunuh Minseok. "Sunbae!" Minseok berteriak. Yixing segera menutup mulutnya. "Mau mati saja cerewet sekali."

Buak!

Yixing terpental dan Minseok lepas dari genggaman nya.

"MINSEOK! GWAENCHANA?!" Jongdae ribut. Ya, tadi dia menendang Yixing dan langsung menangkap Minseok agar dia tidak terjatuh ke tanah. "J-Jongdae.." Tanpa ragu, Minseok langsung memeluk Jongdae dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongdae.

"It's okay.. aku disini," ujar Jongdae sambil menenangkan Minseok. Tadi dia buru-buru menyimpan tas mereka ke kelas dan langsung menyusul Minseok. Karena dia sempat membaca secarik kertas yang dibuang Minseok ke tong sampah.

"Wah," Yixing tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Tunggu ya," Jongdae melepas Minseok dan berdiri menghadap Yixing.

"Kau mau aku? Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongdae. "Kau bertanya untuk apa? Untuk menjadi kekasih ku! Kau ini tidak peka atau memang tolol?" Yixing balik bertanya.

"Kau melukai Minseok, padahal dia tidak salah apapun, lalu, apa kau pantas jadi kekasihku?" Jongdae tersenyum miring. "Jongdae, tidak. Dia berbahaya." Minseok menahan Jongdae berbuat lebih.

Jongdae menurunkan tangannya dan memberi kode pada Minseok bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian dia menatap Minseok sambil tersenyum. Sialnya, Yixing memanfaatkan keadaan itu sambil berlari ke arah Jongdae.

"Persetan! Aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya hari ini, Kim Jong Dae!"

Bruk!

"Jongdae!"

.

.

Apaan buset kok jadi gini awkwkwk :v


	4. kosong tiga

**WARNING! ADA SCENE MENUJU RATE M, DIHARAPKAN TIDAK MEMBACA BAGI YANG PUASA, NANTI SAYA IKUT DOSA:')**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

Bruk!

"Jongdae!"

"Argh," Jongdae menahan terjangan Yixing. Tenaganya kalah kuat karena tubuh Yixing lebih besar darinya dan dia lebih tua dari Jongdae.

"Minseok, pergi cepat," Jongdae setengah berteriak. "Tidak akan," Minseok mencoba mendekat. "PERGI!" Jongdae akhirnya terpaksa membentak dan itu membuat Minseok langsung bangkit dan berlari, mencoba meminta pertolongan pada siapapun. Naas, gedung belakang ini jaraknya 500 m ke sekolah, belum dia harus menaiki tangga ke lantai 5 Ruang guru.

"Apa aku baru saja menonton drama antara Kim Jong Dae dan Han Minseok?" Yixing tersenyum tipis. Jongdae mencoba mendorong Yixing agar tidak menindih tubuhnya. "Kau salah besar sayang, harusnya kau membiarkan Minseok ada disini menonton kita."

Chu~

Jongdae membulatkan matanya. Dia berontak, tapi Yixing menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan menindih kakinya dengan tubuh Yixing. "Xing-ge, ngh.." Jongdae memalingkan mukanya. Tapi dia kalah cepat, Yixing malah melumat bibirnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, bahkan mulai menggigiti bibir Jongdae hingga berdarah.

"Kau milikku, Kim Jong Dae.. hanya milikku." Ciuman Yixing turun ke leher Jongdae. "Xing-ge, hentikan." Jongdae menggeliat, dia mendorong wajah Yixing menjauh, tapi lagi-lagi Yixing menahan dua tangannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Astaga, tenaga macam apa itu?

"Yixi— ngh," Jongdae berhenti bergerak ketika Yixing mengelus bagian tersensitif miliknya. Yixing menyeringai. "Sudah on hanya karena aku mencumbu lehermu? Payah sekali kau Kim," Yixing terus mengelusnya.

"Ngh, Yixing.. henti—ahh," Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suara laknat itu tak keluar dari bibirnya. Bukannya berhenti, Yixing malah meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Hn, argh!" Jongdae berteriak. "Yixing, berhenti!" Teriaknya lagi, tenaga nya seolah menghilang entah kemana. "Tidak usah berteriak begitu Kim, aku tau kau menginginkannya." Yixing mendekat dan mencium Jongdae lagi. Kali ini yang dicium benar-benar pasrah. Dia bersyukur Minseok tidak mengalaminya. Setidaknya dia berhasil melindungi Minseok kali ini.

Zrrrtttt

Jongdae membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar Zipper celananya dibuka. "Yixing, kau keterlaluan!" Teriaknya. "Apa peduliku? kau milikku sekarang, Jongdae-ya.."

"Yixing–uhh, ahh.." Jongdae menahan tangan Yixing berbuat lebih pada bagian sensitifnya. "Kenapa, hm?"

"Setidaknya jangan diluar," ucap Jongdae lemah. Yixing menyeringai, jadi sekarang Jongdae benar-benar sangat pasrah? Dia segera menggendong Jongdae ke toilet lama di gedung bekas itu.

"Xing, berhenti." Jongdae berontak lagi. "Tidak akan." Jongdae menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang bisa membuatnya mati itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Jongdae. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak mungkin," Jongdae menatap Yixing tak percaya.

"Itu sangat mungkin, Dae-ya.. jangan banyak bicara dan nikmati saja!" Bentak Yixing sambil melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda lagi. Jongdae benar-benar berontak kali ini, dia menendang tubuh Yixing dan itu membuat Yixing menjauh beberapa cm darinya.

Dia buru-buru membetulkan celananya, tak peduli dengan hasratnya yang sempat naik karena Yixing. "Kau mau kemana Jongdae?"

Jongdae tidak menjawab, dia langsung lari setelah celana nya rapi. Tapi Yixing menarik kerah belakangnya dan menjatuhkan Jongdae.

Brak!

"Aw!" Jongdae meringis. "Kau mau kemana? Jawab aku!"

"Pergi! Aku akan melaporkan seluruh perbuatanmu! Tak peduli kau konglomerat atau apa, kau itu iblis!" Teriak Jongdae. Yixing melongo. "Semua anak orang kaya sama saja! Egois! Tidak berpikiran panjang! Kau pikir orang lain akan bahagia dengan tingkah kekanakan mu itu? Tidak sama sekali! Mereka justru akan membencimu!"

Muka Yixing memerah. Niatnya untuk memperkosa Jongdae hilang seketika. Emosinya meningkat, dia tak apa dicaci maki, asalkan tidak membicarakan soal kasta nya!

"Rghhh!" Jongdae menahan nafas ketika Yixing menekan kedua bahunya di lantai, dia tak bisa berdiri karena kekuatan Yixing yang besar. "Jongdae, tau apa kau tentang aku?!"

"Kau egois Yixing-ge, semua orang mendekatimu hanya karena hartamu, mereka sama sekali tidak menyukaimu!"

Buk!

Satu pukulan lolos dan mengenai pipi Jongdae dengan telak. "Di mata mereka, kau hanya ATM berjalan! Mereka memanfaatkan mu dengan berpura-pura baik padamu! Di hidupmu, tidak ada yang namanya persahabatan sejati! Semua didasari oleh uang, uang, dan uang! Itu yang menyebabkan kau egois!"

Buk!

Satu pukulan lolos lagi. Itu tak menyurutkan Jongdae untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan.. kau pikir dengan menyingkirkan Minseok kau bisa mendapatkan ku?" Kali ini, Yixing menatap Jongdae dalam.

"Tidak, Yixing.. kau salah besar, justru aku akan membencimu jika kau melakukan itu. Walau kau memberiku uang segudang pun aku akan tetap membencimu, kau tau kenapa?"

Yixing menggeleng. " **Karena aku mencintai Minseok.** Berani menyentuhnya kau kubakar sampai hangus."

Brak!

Jongdae pasrah ketika Yixing melempar tubuh kecilnya menghantam tembok. "Kau? Mencintai Minseok? Tau apa kau tentang cinta, Jongdae?!"

Jongdae menahan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya. "Aku tidak tau apapun, tapi aku akan mengetahuinya saat Minseok menjadi milikku nanti."

Duk!

Yixing sudah tak tahan, emosinya benar-benar harus diluapkan, dan Jongdae satu-satunya orang yang bisa jadi pelampiasan emosinya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat ke arahku, Jongdae?!"

Buk!

"Kenapa kau malah mencintai Minseok yang bahkan belum seminggu mengenalmu?!"

Duak!

"Aku mencintaimu Jongdae! Dan kau pikir hanya aku saja yang mengincar nyawa Minseok? Banyak orang lain yang mengincarnya juga!"

"Aku akan melindunginya." Balas Jongdae. Tubuhnya sudah lebam sana-sini. "Jika sekarang saja kau sudah pasrah begini, bagaimana nanti!?"

"Setidaknya Minseok selamat."

"Kalau kau masih dekat-dekat dengannya, maka semakin banyak juga orang yang mengincar nya!"

Jongdae diam. Yixing menarik kerah Jongdae dan menyiapkan sebuah tinjuan.

BRAAK!!

"JONGDAE!"

Buak! Buk!

Minseok datang. Dia datang bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan. Dia tak mau memanggil satpam atau guru, takut kena omelan dan itu akan membuat waktu terbuang sia-sia.

"Woah.. jadi ini sisi gelap seorang Zhang Yixing?" Luhan tersenyum miring. "Kau menjatuhkan harga diri warga China, sialan!" Lanjut Luhan sambil memukuli Yixing.

"Lu, hentikan." Chanyeol menahan Luhan menghajar teman satu negaranya.

Minseok langsung berlari dan memeluk Jongdae. "Gwaenchana? Uh, Jongdae, mian.." Minseok terisak. Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Gwaenchana.. lain kali jika ada masalah katakan padaku," jawab Jongdae sambil menenangkan Minseok.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat Minseok. _'Jadi, aku bisa mempercayakan adik kesayanganku pada Jongdae, huh?'_ batinnya.

"Konglomerat sialan, kau dibutakan cinta, ya? Ayo ke ruang BK, aku ingin melihat kau memohon dan menawarkan uang pada guru BK.. tontonan yang menarik," Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menyeret Yixing dibantu oleh Luhan.

Setelah Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Yixing pergi, Minseok masih setia memeluk Jongdae sambil sesenggukan. "Min, sudahlah, jangan merasa bersalah.. kau terluka juga karena ku, kan? Jadi letak masalahnya ada padaku," Jongdae mengelus surai coklat Minseok.

"Ugh, mianhae.." Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongdae tersenyum. "Gwaenchana.. ayo berdiri, kita kembali ke kelas.." Jongdae membantu Minseok berdiri.

Trak

"Eh!" Keduanya berteriak kaget karena saat berdiri, Jongdae menginjak batu dan jatuh.

Bruk

Jongdae menahan nafasnya, begitu juga Minseok. Astaga! **Bibir mereka bersentuhan!** Dan posisi mereka Minseok yang menindih Jongdae.

"J-Jongdae.." Minseok adalah orang pertama yang sadar dari situasi tadi dan berdiri. Mukanya memerah sempurna. "Mian.." Jongdae memalingkan mukanya yang sudah memerah juga.

Tapi Minseok ikut duduk menghadap Jongdae. "Jongdae." Panggilnya. Dan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh.

"Kenapa luka?" Minseok mendekat dan mengelus bibir Jongdae, ada guratan kecil dan sisa darah disana, Minseok menyadari hal ini ketika mereka tak sengaja berciuman tadi, rasanya bibir Jongdae kasar. Jongdae tidak menjawab.

"Jongdae, bolehkah?" Minseok menatap Jongdae, meminta izin. Jongdae mengangguk. Minseok mendekat, dia mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka.

Chu

Jongdae menutup matanya ketika bibir Minseok kembali bertemu dengan miliknya, kali ini bukan tidak sengaja, tapi sengaja, dan Jongdae bersyukur Minseok tidak menamparnya ketika mereka tak sengaja berciuman tadi.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Minseok melepas ciumannya, tapi Jongdae segera menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya kembali.

"Jong—uh,"

" **Saranghae, Han Minseok..** " bisik Jongdae pelan, saking pelannya, Minseok sampai tak bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

UWEEEHHH NADO SARANGHAE JONGDAEEEEEEEEEE KYAAAA KYAAAAAAAA :'''')))))

Kenapa gua yang seneng Anju:''))))


	5. kosong empat

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

"Tidak, tidak bisa begitu!" Minseok berteriak, suaranya nyaring.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku yang punya kartunya!" Baekhyun balas berteriak. Seisi kelas gaduh hanya karena dua orang dengan suara nyaring itu.

Uh-oh, ternyata mereka sedang main UNO. Kalian tau kan? Permainan kartu yang cara memenangkan nya adalah, kartu yang kau punya harus habis duluan.

"Mana ada aturan seperti itu! Baekhyun-ah, kau curang!" Seru Minseok lagi. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Terserah aku, yang penting aku menang,"

Buk

Minseok tertawa ketika melihat Jongdae memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan wajah sayu, sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur, astaga, padahal sebelumnya pelajaran guru killer.

"Kau mengalah saja Baek, aku malas mendengar suara kalian berdua," Jongdae mengucek matanya dan menguap. Minseok cemberut. "Kau pikir suaramu tidak menyebalkan? Suara mu itu aneh, Kim Jong Dae!"

Jongdae membuka matanya lebar ketika dia sadar bahwa lawan main Baekhyun adalah Minseok. "Eh, lanjutkan saja permainan kalian, aku mau ke kantin, kau nitip apa Baek?"

"Aku tidak kau tawarkan?" Seru Minseok. Jongdae menghela nafas. "Oke Minseok, kau mau apa?" Tanya-nya mengalah.

"Roti anpan!" Minseok tersenyum lebar. Alis Jongdae bertaut. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu nitip Roti anpan?"

Minseok masih tersenyum. Dia merogoh sakunya dan menaruh sejumlah uang di tangan Jongdae. "Karena roti itu bersejarah dan ada kenangan indahnya!" Jawabnya tanpa ragu. "Kenangan mantan, huh?" Jongdae acuh, dia tak tahu kalau Minseok sedang 'memberi kode' padanya.

"Aku nitip roti sobek nya Chanyeol."

"Hah?" Jongdae mematung. "Yak! Kau mesum! Seharusnya aku melarang Yeol berpacaran denganmu!" Minseok memukul bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Haha bercanda, aku titip roti cokelat saja Dae-ie," Baekhyun nyengir. "Uangnya?" Jongdae mengulurkan tangan, meminta uang. "Huh? Kau kan adikku? Uang nya darimu saja,"

Jongdae memasang wajah flatnya reflek. "Terserah," Dia langsung pergi. "Wuaah! Jongdae-ie! Aku bercanda! Ini uangnya!" Baekhyun langsung mengejar Jongdae.

Minseok tertawa. "Pacarmu itu kelewat menyebalkan, tak bisa diajak bercanda!" Seru Baekhyun. "Hm? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Minseok polos. "Kursi di belakangmu,"

Minseok menoleh ke belakang. "Ya kau lah!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menepuk kepalanya karena kesal dengan tingkah Minseok yang sangat polos. "Aku? Pacar? Aku belum punya!" Minseok makin bingung.

"Hah? Jadi kau tidak menganggap Jongdae?"

Blush

"J-Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok dengan muka merah. Baekhyun menyeringai. "Kau menyukai nya kan? Mengaku saja padaku," Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Minseok. "T-Tidak.. a-a-aku hanya tem– ah, aku sahabatnya.. tidak lebih, dan aku ti-tidak menaruh perasaan apapun padanya," Minseok gelagapan.

"Mukamu memerah, kau gelagapan, dan gugup, lalu—" Baekhyun mendekat pada Minseok dan menaruh telinganya di dada Minseok.

"–Jantungmu berdetak kencang."

"Yak! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Jongdae yang baru tiba dari kantin langsung menarik Baekhyun menjauh.

"Itu roti kalian, Seokki– maksudku, Minseok, kembalian mu ada di kantong, aku harus mengurus sesuatu, seperti biasa," Jongdae pergi.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Sepertinya Jongdae juga menyukaimu, Minseok." Ujarnya. "Yak! Jangan menggodaku!" Teriak Minseok.

"Eh, dia mengurusi apa? Kan masih istirahat," Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau mau tau?" Minseok mengangguk. "Ayo ikut," Baekhyun segera menarik sahabat barunya itu dan mereka membuntuti Jongdae yang ternyata pergi ke Taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

"Jongdae, aku menyukaimu, ini, aku menulisnya berhari-hari, tolong kau pikirkan dulu, nanti temui aku, terima kasih!" Seorang yeoja seangkatan dengan Jongdae memberinya sebuah surat dan pergi begitu saja.

Jongdae menatap surat itu dan membukanya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan memasukkan surat itu ke saku celananya. Minseok penasaran. Apakah Jongdae akan menerima yeoja tadi?

"Jong—hmmft!" Baekhyun buru-buru membungkam Minseok. Bisa-bisa dia dimarahi Jongdae jika namja kotak itu mengetahui kalau Baekhyun mengajak Minseok untuk melihat aktivitas rutinnya, menerima surat dari para yeoja yang mengaguminya.

Jongdae yang merasa mendengar suara Minseok segera menoleh ke belakang, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya semak belukar biasa. Kemudian dia jalan ke gedung sekolah dengan wajah flatnya.

"Baek apa-apaan kau!" Minseok melepas tangan Baekhyun. "Diam! Kalau kau memanggil dia, nanti dia tak akan pernah bercerita apapun padaku lagi," sergah Baekhyun.

"Ah, mian.." Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya.

.

.

"Sehun-ah," Minseok menengok ke belakang. Namja dingin nan menyebalkan yang waktu itu menyuruh Minseok meminta maaf adalah Sehun. "Iya?" Balasnya.

"Ada yang mengagumi mu, dia sering meminta fotomu, tapi aku tak berani mengambil fotomu diam-diam," Minseok jujur.

Mari kita flashback!

 _"Minseok-ah," Luhan memanggil._

 _"Hm?" Minseok menggumam._

 _"Yak! Chanyeol-ah! Jangan menyenggolku, kau licik sekali!" Seru nya kemudian._

 _Mereka sedang berada di rumah Chanyeol sekarang, main PS. Dan tadi, Chanyeol sengaja menyenggol Minseok agar dia bisa menang._

 _"Minseok.."_

 _"Sekali-sekali tak apa-apa menyenggol mu, Hahaha," Chanyeol tertawa._

 _"Seokkie.."_

 _"Tidak bisa begitu! Menyebalkan!"_

 _"Yak, Han Minseok!"_

"Uwow _!" Minseok berseru kaget._

 _"Wae yo Luhannie?" Akhirnya dia merespon. Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal._

 _"Kau kenal Oh Sehun? Anak yang duduk di belakangmu?"_ _Minseok berpikir sebentar. "Ah! Si albino dingin nan menyebalkan? Yang memaksa ku meminta maaf pada Jongdae?" Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Aku tau tapi tidak kenal, dia menyebalkan, aku malas." Lanjut Minseok._

 _"Aku menyukainya,"_

BRUAAAHH

Chanyeol _menyembur jus jeruk yang disediakan eomma nya sendiri._

 _"Oh Sehun? Aku tau! Dia anak basket menyebalkan yang semaunya saja, kau menyukainya?! Tidak mungkin!!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi._ _Luhan memasang senyum malu-malu. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, lucu sekali._

 _"Minseok-ah," Dia mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Minseok._

 _"Kumohon, beri aku foto-foto dia ya? Kan kau bisa ambil diam-diam, atau kau pura-pura selfie, biar dia juga masuk kedalam foto, yayaya?" Luhan ber-aegyo, okay ini menjijikkan. Tapi di mata Minseok dan Chanyeol, aegyo Luhan terlihat menggemaskan._

Minseok _menghela nafas. "Okay, tapi kalau gagal jangan menyalahkan ku ya,"_

 _"Yeah! Minseok-ku yang terbaik!" Seru Luhan sambil menarik Minseok dalam pelukan._

 _"Tidak! Dia Minseok-ku!" Chanyeol merebut Minseok dari pelukan Luhan. "Kau kan sudah punya Baekhyun!" Sungut Luhan. "Kau juga sudah ada Sehun!" Bentak Chanyeol._ _Minseok hanya memasang wajah datar, dia biasa dengan situasi ini, dua sahabat kecilnya ini memang sangat protektif padanya._

Flashback end!

"Ah, siapa namanya?" Tanya Sehun dingin. "Xi Luhan, anak 10-B," jawab Minseok lugas. "Hm.. kau boleh ambil foto ku, lakukan dengan baik," Sehun langsung menunduk, sepertinya dia ingin tidur. "Gomawo, Sehun-ah," Minseok tersenyum.

Jongdae menarik Minseok tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat kepala Minseok jatuh ke paha Jongdae.

"K-kenapa?" Minseok mencoba menahan detak jantungnya yang terdengar keras. "Kau tidak berat, apa kau makan dengan baik?" Jongdae balik bertanya. Minseok hanya mengangguk. Dan dia merasa kepalanya menggesek sesuatu di paha Jongdae.

"Apa itu?" Tanya-nya sambil duduk. Jongdae menarik surat dari saku celananya. "Baca saja, coba beri nilai untuk perjuangan dia membuat puisi nya," jawab Jongdae. Minseok cengo. "Kenapa kau malah memberikannya padaku?"

Jongdae mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kupikir kau harus mengetahui semua yang terjadi padaku,"

Deg

 _'Jantung bodoh! Pelan-pelan! Nanti Jongdae dengar!'_ batin Minseok. Tapi dia tertawa renyah. "Memangnya aku siapa sampai harus tau semua yang terjadi padamu, Jongdae?"

"Kau kan sahabatku."

 ** _Sahabat._**

 **SAHABAT**

 **A**

 **H**

 **A**

 **B**

 **A**

 **T**

Rasanya Minseok ingin berlari ke kelas 11 dan memeluk Chanyeol lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

.

.

Utututu thayank ku thini thini.


	6. kosong lima

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Minseok mengabaikan bakpau yang ada di hadapannya. Sekarang istirahat kedua. Setelah ini ada 2 jam pelajaran, lalu pulang. Eh tidak, Minseok masih ada acara Klub. Dia gabung dengan klub musik, dan masuk ke kelompok menyanyi.

"Minseok? Jangan diabaikan begitu, kasihan bakpau nya." Jongdae tiba-tiba bergabung di meja Minseok. "Eh, iya.." jawab Minseok tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Jongdae.

"Kau kenapa sih? Badmood?" Jongdae bertanya. Minseok menggeleng. "Jongdae," akhirnya dia memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Um.. aku boleh curhat?"

"Tentu, kau sahabatku, kau boleh bercerita apapun padaku." Jongdae acuh. Minseok merasa ada yang menebas hatinya begitu saja. "Aku menyukai seseorang.."

Ohok

Jongdae memukul dadanya pelan. Minseok segera membawa minumnya dan membantu Jongdae menghentikan 'acara tersedak'-nya.

"Mian, lanjutkan.." ujar Jongdae. "Tapi apa perasaanku tidak salah?" Tanya Minseok. "Salah bagaimana?" Jongdae terus balik bertanya. Minseok tersenyum kecut. Dia merasa bodoh, curhat kepada orang yang jelas-jelas dia sukai.

Eh? Apa? Jadi...

Minseok menyukai Jongdae? Tidak, tidak, jangan bahas itu dulu.

"Ya salah. Karena aku menyukai orang yang tak menyukai ku, bahkan untuk melirikku saja mungkin dia tak akan pernah, karena dia sangat terkenal disini,"

Alis Jongdae langsung bertaut, dia mencoba berpikir tentang 'siapa' orang yang disukai Minseok. "Chanyeol-hyung?" Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Jongdae.

"Yak! Mana mungkin!" Sergah Minseok.

"Luhan?" Minseok menggeleng.

Jongdae menatap Minseok horror. "Jangan bilang kau menyukai Baekhyun?!" Serunya. Membuat beberapa yeoja menatap nya antusias, karena Jongdae jarang berekspresi.

Minseok menutup mulut Jongdae. "Jangan keras-keras! Aku tak suka Baek," Bisiknya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan death-glare menuju ke arahnya, ternyata saat dia menengok, beberapa yeoja melayangkan pandangan membunuh seolah-olah berkata 'Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari mulut Jongdae atau kau kubunuh!'

Minseok buru-buru melepas tangannya. "Lalu siapa?" Jongdae bertanya lagi. "Mm.. seseorang bermarga Kim,"

Jongdae melebarkan matanya. "Kim Joonmyeon? Kakak OSIS tertampan yang dijuluki malaikat tanpa sayap?"

Minseok menggeleng, dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kakak kelas, eh.

"Kim Jong In? Anak SMP kelas 3 yang nakal itu?"

"Aku tak suka adik kelas," potong Minseok. Jongdae menghela nafas. "Lantas siapa lagi yang bermarga Kim dan terkenal?" Desahnya.

'Kau, bodoh.' Minseok merutuk dalam hati.

"Hah?"

"Apa?" Tanya Minseok. "Aku?" Jongdae menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Muka Minseok seketika memerah.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" Minseok langsung berteriak dengan muka memerah. "Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya sendiri tadi?" Jongdae makin bingung. Minseok diam.

Jadi, umpatan kesal di dalam hatinya tadi tak sengaja ia ucapkan juga? Astaga! Kau kemana kan harga dirimu sekarang, Kim Min— Han Minseok?!

"Jadi orang yang kau sukai itu aku?"

Minseok menarik bakpau nya lalu berlari secepat kilat entah kemana.

"Yak, Minseok!" Panggil Jongdae. Beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung mengulum senyum manisnya.

 _'Nado saranghae, Han Minseok.'_

.

.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Luhannie~" Minseok merengek di depan kelas Luhan, dan membuat Luhan terpaksa mendatanginya karena malu-_-.

"Ada apa? Aigoo, kau demam?" Tanya Luhan sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Minseok. Yang dipegang menggeleng kuat.

Drap, drap

Minseok tak sadar Jongdae sudah ada di areal kelas 10-C, dia masih berjalan menuju kelasnya, 10-A.

"Aku tak sengaja menyatakan perasaan ku pada Jongdae! Aku harus bagaimana? Luhaaann huweee~"

Luhan diam ketika dia melihat Jongdae menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, kode agar Luhan tak berisik. "Luuu! Seokkie tak berani curhat pada Yeol~ nanti melewati kelas Yixing-hyung~" Minseok terus merengek. Luhan masih diam. Kemudian Jongdae menatap mata Luhan dalam, seakan-akan sedang telepati.

"M-Memangnya kau menyukainya?" Tanya Luhan, mengikuti prosedur yang diarahkan Jongdae. "Kan waktu itu aku pernah bercerita padamu! Kau lupa, Lu? Jahat sekali," jawab Minseok. Tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, jadi dia tak menyadari Jongdae sedang menatapnya.

"Mm.. seberapa besar kau mencintainya?" Luhan masih takut, dia takut Minseok sadar jika Jongdae ada di belakangnya. "Sangat sangat besar! Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, sudahlah Lu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Heh," Jongdae menahan kekehannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tenang tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari beberapa anak yang tak suka dengan Minseok.

Mereka berpikir jika Minseok terlalu caper pada Jongdae, terlalu sksd. Dan mereka berpikir Minseok sengaja menyatakan perasaannya dan pura-pura tidak tahu jika Jongdae ada di belakangnya. Uh-oh, kesalahpahaman ini besar sekali!

"Ah, kau tak bisa kuandalkan, Lu.." Minseok kesal. Sementara Luhan terdiam, dia sudah sadar banyak mata yang menatap mereka–lebih tepatnya–Minseok. "Kau pulang dengan siapa hari ini?" Tanya Luhan. "Aku ada kegiatan Klub,"

Luhan gelisah, dia tau pasti hari ini akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan itu pasti buruk. "Kau pulang dengan Yeol, ya?"

"Kurasa dia ada kencan dengan Baekhyun hari ini, tak apa Lu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Minseok memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Maaf Minseok, aku tak bisa menemani mu pulang, aku ada acara, hati-hati ya, kumohon.." Luhan makin gelisah.

Minseok mengacungkan jempolnya dan bergegas masuk kelas.

.

.

Pulang sekolah,

"Um.. Kim Baekhyun?" Panggil Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar. "No no, Byun Baekhyun." Ralat Baek.

"Ah iya, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikut Luhan. "Aku minta tolong, bisa kau panggilkan Jongdae?" Pinta Luhan. "Untuk apa?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Ada hal yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan, dan ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang." Luhan mendramatisir, mengingat Baekhyun sangat overprotektif pada adiknya, Kim Jong Dae.

Waktu Jongdae dihajar oleh Yixing saja, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Minseok kena ceramah panjang tak habis-habis, padahal kejadian itu tak sepenuhnya salah mereka, Hahaha. "Okay, aku panggilkan. Awas kau macam-macam! Aku mau kencan habis ini,"

"Awas kau macam-macam pada Chanyeol." Balas Luhan dan dihadiahi death-glare dari Baekhyun. Luhan hanya nyengir dan menunggu Jongdae.

"Kenapa?" Suara datar itu mengejutkan Luhan. "Um, Jongdae, bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain? Yang sepi?"

"Hm," Jongdae mengangguk dan ikut kemana Luhan pergi.

"Wow, sejak kapan Luhan yang imut dekat dengan Jongdae yang tampan?"

"Apa mereka berkencan? Lucu sekali!"

Luhan dan Jongdae hanya memasang wajah cool mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di gudang sekolah. "Kau mau menghajar ku?" Jongdae bertanya dengan polos.

"Heh, enak saja! Ini tentang Minseok."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau lihat reaksi orang tadi saat kita jalan?" Jongdae mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau jadi suka padaku?"

Bletak! Luhan langsung memukul kepala Jongdae pelan, dia kesal. "Reaksi mereka biasa saja, tapi saat melihatmu dengan Minseok, mereka melancarkan tatapan membunuh,"

Jongdae menelan ludah perlahan. "Lalu?"

"Kejadian tadi saat istirahat kedua menyebar dengan cepat, asal kau tahu Dae.." Kali ini Jongdae serius mendengarkan Luhan. "Aku mendengar banyak cacian untuk Minseok, mereka berkata kalau adik kesayangan ku itu caper padamu, sksd, dan sebagainya.."

"Biarkan saja," balas Jongdae.

"Aku juga membiarkan kalau yang itu, tapi soal mengerjai Minseok atau menghajar Minseok, aku tak bisa."

"Apa?" Jongdae menaikkan suaranya. "Makanya aku mohon, kali ini saja, pulang bersama Minseok, ya? Aku ada urusan, kau satu klub dengannya kan?"

Jongdae menatap jam yang terpasang di dinding gudang. "Aku mengerti situasinya, kau bisa mengandalkan ku, waktu mu habis, jika kau masih banyak berbicara, Minseok akan berada dalam bahaya. Thanks for the information, Xi Luhan-ge.."

Luhan diam menatap kepergian Jongdae. "Xiumin-hyung, bisakah aku percaya pada Jongdae?" Tanya-nya sendiri.

.

.

Jongdae berlari menuju ruang klub, di tengah jalan, dia berpapasan dengan Yixing yang tersenyum gaje padanya. Merasa tak enak, Jongdae mempercepat larinya.

"AKH! JONGDAE!!"

Jongdae terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil. Bukankah itu Minseok?!

.

.

ceritanya gua mau update banyak, soalnya numpuk hehehehe. jangan lupa review ya, gomawo chingu!~


	7. kosong enam

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

Minseok ada di dalam kelas ketika Baekhyun memanggil Jongdae.

"Kau ikut klub kan hari ini?" Tanya Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk. "Kau duluan saja," Jawabnya dan pergi. Minseok lalu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baekhyun-ah," Minseok mendekati Baekhyun. "Hm?" Baekhyun menengok ke arah Minseok. "Jongdae mau kemana?" Tanya Minseok. Baekhyun memasang _straight face_. "Kenapa? Kau mau tau?" Minseok mengangguk. "Ah, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya padamu.." Baekhyun pura-pura kecewa.

"Hah? Wae? Jongdae bilang aku boleh tau semua tentangnya, kok!" Seru Minseok. "Sudahlah, aku mau kencan, awas, minggir~" Baekhyun melengos pergi begitu saja dan membiarkan Minseok dengan rasa penasaran setengah mati. "Aish, mereka berdua sama saja sikapnya.." gerutu Minseok dan pergi ke Ruang Klub Musik.

Cklek

Minseok membuka pintu Ruang Klub. Dan,

BRASH! Duk!

"Astaga! Apa ini?!" Minseok berseru kaget ketika ada ember yang mengenai kepala nya telak dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya, sialnya, kepalanya ikut masuk kedalam ember.

Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara cekikikan tertahan, setelahnya suara tawa menggelegar. Minseok langsung mengangkat ember tersebut dari kepalanya. "Hey Han Minseok, wajahmu tolong dikontrol! Hahaha!"

"Sialan, kukira tidak kena, taunya kena!"

"Kau yeoja atau namja, hah? Kenapa kepalamu begitu kecil hingga kepalamu bisa masuk ember kecil itu? Hahaha"

Seluruh yeoja dan namja disana menertawakannya. Minseok melempar ember itu, dia tak bisa menahan emosinya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya-nya. Semua hening.

"Aku tanya, siapa?!"

"Aku.. waeyo?"

Minseok mematung. Dia kenal suara ini, Zhang Yixing! "Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Tanya Minseok ganas. "Menurutmu selesai, menurutku tidak. Okay, aku sudah menyiapkan tomat di pojok sana," Yixing menunjuk tumpukan kardus berisi tomat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa anak disana.

"Siapa yang mau melempari Minseok tercinta kita dengan tomat itu? Yang bisa membuatnya menangis aku beri hadiah," Yixing langsung duduk di meja guru di ruang klub itu.

"Hah? A—" ucapan Minseok terpotong karena tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akibat lemparan sebuah tomat. Itu membuat seragamnya kotor, dan lengket. "Tunggu, kalian mau melempari ku hanya demi hadiah?"

Prak! Prak! Prak!

Minseok menahan tomat-tomat tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Yixing tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Oh iya, tidak ada syarat apapun untuk bagian membuatnya menangis, kalian bisa memakai cara apapun, hadiahnya langsung tagih nanti,"

Para namja yang mendengar Yixing langsung maju dan mengeroyok Minseok bersama.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Minseok sudah pasrah, dia sudah dalam posisi merunduk di lantai dengan kedua tangannya sebagai penghalau serangan. "H-Hentikan!" Serunya. "Aku harus pergi, para saksi tolong beritahu aku nanti siapa yang membuatnya menangis. Hadiah akan kusiapkan~" Yixing berlalu begitu saja.

"Ah! Sakit! Berhenti!" Minseok meraung. Punggungnya sudah nyeri akibat pukulan-pukulan. Hey! Namja nya banyak, tidak hanya 2/3 orang, tapi 5!

Bugh!

Minseok sudah berganti posisi menjadi telentang, sekarang perutnya yang jadi sasaran baru setelah punggung.

Buk! Buak!

"AKH! JONGDAE!!" teriaknya frustasi.

Brak!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Jongdae berteriak setelah membuka paksa pintu ruang klub. Keringat mengucur di dahinya karena dia berlari tadi. Semua diam. Kemudian satu-persatu bubar karena takut.

"Minseok?" Jongdae masih mengatur nafasnya ketika ia menepuk pipi Minseok untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. "Hey? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jongdae. "Ayo pulang.." Jongdae membantu Minseok berdiri.

Trek!

"Aw," Minseok meringis, dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan kalau Jongdae tidak menahannya. "Terkilir? Kenapa bisa?" Jongdae menatap kaki kiri Minseok. "Tadi diinjak," jawab Minseok lugu. Jongdae mengacak rambutnya. "Sini naik, kuantar pulang." Jongdae jongkok dan memposisikan tangannya di belakang.

Minseok terdiam. "Ayo cepat."

"Um.. tidak bisakah aku jalan sendiri?" Tanya Minseok. "Kau berisik,"

Buk!

"Aw, Jongdae appo!" Sungut Minseok. Jongdae hanya tersenyum. Tadi dia memukul kaki kiri Minseok pelan, dan membuat Minseok jatuh ke dalam gendongannya. Sementara Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Jongdae, dan tercium lah bau maskulin milik seorang Kim Jong Dae.

Jongdae terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan tatapan kesal orang-orang pada Minseok. Karena dia akan melindungi Minseok mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi.

"Jongdae,"

"Hmm.."

"Mianhae.." ucap Minseok pelan. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongdae sambil terus berjalan ke arah perumahan Minseok. "Karena aku, kau sering terlibat dalam masalah.." jawab Minseok.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu," Jongdae menghela nafas. Kenapa Minseok malah meminta maaf padanya? Dimana letak kesalahan Minseok?

Minseok kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Jongdae. "Kau sangat menyukai bau ku ya? Padahal aku berkeringat, Hahaha.."

Minseok mencubit lengan Jongdae pelan. "Aduh, Min, sakit! Nanti kau jatuh!" Seru Jongdae. "Salah sendiri," kata Minseok jutek.

.

.

"Omona! Apa yang terjadi padamu, chagi?!" Minra terkejut setengah mati melihat keadaan Minseok, yang ditanya hanya nyengir. "Aku tak apa eomma," balasnya. Jongdae menurunkan Minseok perlahan dari gendongannya.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya Min," Jongdae menuntun Minseok. "Aw, aw!" Minseok meringis ketika kaki kirinya menyentuh lantai. "Aish kau ini," Tanpa aba-aba, Jongdae langsung menggendong Minseok lagi, sekarang dengan ala-ala brydal style.

"Yak, Jongdae!"

"Ahjumma, dimana kamar Minseok?" Tanya Jongdae tanpa memedulikan teriakan Minseok. Minra menunjuk lantai 2. "Kamarnya di sebelah kiri," Jongdae mengangguk dan langsung bergegas.

"Astaga.. apa aku baru saja menonton drama anakku sendiri?" Tanya Minra.

.

.

Di kamar Minseok,

"Kau berat! Makan apa saja kau hari ini?" Tanya Jongdae. "Tidak ada yang memintamu menggendongku!" Seru Minseok.

Jongdae ikut duduk di sebelah Minseok. "Min," panggilnya. "Apa?" Balas Minseok sewot. **"Bisakah kau bertingkah seakan-akan kita tidak saling kenal seperti saat pertama kali lagi?"**

Deg

"A-Apa? Kau meminta apa?" Minseok ingin mendengar ulang. "Aku yakin kau mendengarnya, ini demi kebaikanmu, mereka menindasmu karena kau dekat denganku, **lebih baik tidak usah saling kenal saja mulai besok** , dan aku akan meminta Wali kelas menukar tempat ku dengan Baekhyun, jadi kau sebangku dengan Baekhyun, aku sebangku dengan teman Baekhyun."

Minseok terdiam. Dia tak apa ditindas, asal jangan menjauh dari Jongdae!

"Min? Jebal," Jongdae memohon. "Aku juga tak bisa selamanya menyelamatkan mu kan? Luhan juga, Chanyeol juga, apalagi Baekhyun.. **lebih baik kita kembali seperti awal dan semua akan baik-baik saja.** "

 _'Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja tanpa ada kehadiranmu, sialan?'_ tanya Minseok dalam hati, kali ini dia tak mengatakannya langsung.

Jongdae menatap Minseok. "Hanya di sekolah saja, aku janji." Ujarnya. Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa Jongdae, tidak usah hanya di sekolah, **kita lakukan di semua tempat, dimana saja, dan kapanpun.. mari kita kembali ke keadaan dimana kita pertama kali bertemu,** " Minseok tersenyum.

"Kita hapus semua kenangan selama ini dan menjadi teman kelas biasa.." Minseok melanjutkan, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Jongdae mencelos, dia tak ingin ini. Menghapus semua kenangan dan menjadi teman? **Perjuangannya sudah sejauh ini dan dia harus mundur** karena keadaan? Tidak!

"Ya, Jongdae? Aku juga terlalu banyak merepotkan mu selama ini, jadi aku akan berhenti melakukannya mulai besok.. gomawo.."

Sakit. Itu yang Jongdae rasakan sekarang. Tapi dia menahannya mati-matian. "Mianhae, Minseok-ya.." Jongdae menunduk, merasa bersalah. Minseok menggeleng. "Ini salahku, Jongdae.." Dia mengangkat dagu Jongdae dan membuat keduanya bertatapan.

"Jongdae, saranghae yo.." Minseok berbisik dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jongdae reflek ikut mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu

 _'Nado saranghae, Minseok-ah..'_ batin Jongdae sambil melumat bibir yang menjadi candunya itu penuh-penuh.

.

.

najis gajelas kan huhu T_T) maafin gua wankawan TT


	8. kosong tujuh

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Suasana kelas 10-A ribut ketika mereka sadar Baekhyun bertukar tempat duduk dengan Jongdae.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa Jongdae muak dengan Minseok? Makanya dia minta kakaknya tukar tempat duduk?"

"Pastinya dia muak, dia lelah melindungi Minseok yang terus di bully, sekarang Baekhyun yang kena imbasnya, kkk~"

"Jangan dengarkan," Baekhyun menutup kedua telinga Minseok dengan tangannya. Dia sudah tau semua ini ketika Jongdae menceritakan segalanya.

"Mm.." Minseok mengangguk perlahan. "Kau mau ikut karaoke pulang sekolah? Aku mengajak Luhan dan Yeol," tawar Baekhyun. Minseok diam, dia menatap Jongdae sekilas.

"Tenang saja, aku tak mengajaknya kok," Baekhyun seakan mengerti. "Okay, aku ikut." Kata Minseok.

"Hey berisikkk~ tolong lanjutkan penjelasannya, Seonsaengnim!" Teriak Jongdae. Semuanya menatapnya.

"Apa barusan aku mendengar Jongdae berteriak?"

"Dia gila ya? Karena bergaul dengan Minseok?"

Minseok tidak tahan lagi.

Brak!

"Berisik!" Serunya dan duduk kembali. "Minseok kok begitu?"

"Mereka tertukar jiwa ya? Kenapa sekarang Minseok yang sewot?"

Astaga, tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

Minseok lagi-lagi mengabaikan bakpau nya. Padahal itu makanan favorit, ada yang menyentuh, siap-siap kena pukulannya. "Hhhhh..." Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tapi akhirnya dia memakan bakpau nya, tanpa nafsu.

Setelah selesai, dia berjalan keluar kantin dengan lemas. Dan tak sadar ada orang yang akan dengan sengaja menumpahkan jus lagi padanya.

Buk! Brash!

"Ah, mianhae, jus mu jadi tumpah chingu, tapi tadi aku melihatnya hampir terjatuh pada Minseok, hati-hati.." Jongdae nyengir. Minseok melongo. Anak perempuan yang hendak menumpahkan jus tadi mendengus kesal dan pergi.

"Jongdae goma–" Belum selesai Minseok berbicara, Jongdae sudah pergi dulu tanpa berbicara apapun. Akhirnya Minseok hanya tersenyum miris dan melanjutkan jalannya ke kelas. Dia lalu pergi ke ruang guru.

"Minseok? Kenapa kesini? Kamu mau membatalkan tukar tempat duduk dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Yuri Seonsaengnim, wali kelas 10-A. "Tidak, aku kesini mau pindah kelompok klub," jawab Minseok. Yuri segera mencari berkas-berkas Klub anak 10-A.

"Kau mau pindah kemana?"

"Masih di Klub Musik, hanya saja aku pindah ke bagian alat musik," Minseok mencoret bagian menyanyi dan mencontreng bagian alat musik. "Ah begitu.. oke, hwaiting!"

"Kamsahamnida.." Minseok menunduk dan pergi dari ruang guru. Dia lesu kembali, rasanya jiwanya terbang entah kemana. Dia langsung ke kelas,

Cklek!

"Minseok!" Jongdae tiba-tiba menyusul di belakangnya dan menariknya kencang.

Brak! Brash!

Minseok membulatkan matanya. Ada trap lagi di pintu itu, sama seperti di Klub kemarin. Jongdae melepas tautan mereka dan masuk kelas dengan tenang seperti tak terjadi apapun. "Minseok tidak kena? Yah sial tidak seru,"

.

.

Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Beberapa anak lelaki sengaja menyembunyikan baju or Minseok, dan Jongdae melihat itu.

"Eh.. mana?" Minseok mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Kau harus menjaga barangmu lebih baik." Jongdae menarik baju Minseok dari lemari kelas dan memberikannya. "Gantinya cepat, nanti guru olahraga marah." Lanjutnya dan pergi.

.

.

Minseok haus, main futsal membuat nya kekurangan air. Dia berjalan ke arah keran untuk minum dan memutar kerannya,

"Minseok! Bawa ini," Jongdae menariknya lagi dan memberikan air mineral.

BRASSH!

Minseok terbelalak melihat keran nya bocor besar. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja membuatnya begitu. "Em, Jong–" Terlambat, Jongdae sudah pergi entah kemana. "Ugh.." Minseok meremas dada kirinya, sakit.

Setelah olahraga, Minseok merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia memutuskan tidur, padahal ini pelajaran guru Killer. Jongdae menatapnya. Kemudian dia melihat pergerakan seorang siswa yang ingin melaporkannya.

"HUAAAHH! Aku ngantuk sekali!" Dengan sengaja, Jongdae berpura-pura mengantuk dan mengatakan hal itu. Minseok terkesiap dan langsung bangun karena terkejut.

"Siapa yang berani mengantuk di pelajaran saya?!" Seru Guru Killer itu. "Hoahhm.. pelajarannya membosankan," jawab Jongdae.

Pletak!

Yang kena lemparan penghapus adalah Jongdae, tapi Minseok yang meringis. "Kim Jong Dae! Keluar dan berdiri dengan satu kaki sambil membawa seember penuh di atas kepala!"

Jongdae berdiri dengan tenang dan keluar. Sebelum keluar, dia menatap Minseok dan berkata tanpa suara "Jangan mengantuk lagi."

.

.

"Han Minseok." Minseok merinding mendengar namanya dipanggil. Oh ayolah, jika itu Luhan atau Chanyeol, reaksinya akan biasa. Tapi ini Yixing!

Akhirnya dia memutuskan menengok saja. "Kenapa kau malah menjauhi Jongdae sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?" Minseok bertanya balik. "Bukankah kau tidak bisa jika tidak ada di sampingnya?"

"Hah? **Kau berbicara seolah aku adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Jongdae..** ada apa denganmu, Sunbae?"

Yixing menautkan alisnya, ada yang aneh. Kenapa responnya begini? Seharusnya Minseok geram dan marah padanya, bukan seperti ini. "Yasudah terserah, aku hanya mau bilang, aku sudah jadian."

Minseok terasa dicekik. "Dengan Kim Joonmyeon, kau tau?" Tapi dia merasa lega mendengarnya. "Aku tak akan berhenti menindasmu, karena itu menyenangkan, Hahaha.." Yixing tertawa dan pergi.

Kim Joonmyeon? Minseok rasa dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Ah sudahlah, masa bodo. "Kau, bodoh!" Minseok merasa terpanggil. Dia menengok lagi.

"Jangan dekati Jongdae karena dia milikku!"

Minseok mengernyit. "Kenapa semua mengatakan hal itu? Aku sama sekali tak dekat dengan di–"

Plak!

"Kau tau? Aku punya banyak antek-antek anak berandal cowok disini, jangan macam-macam.." ujar yeoja itu setelah menampar Minseok. "Ck, terserah! Cewek murahan!" Teriak Minseok keras, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul yeoja itu karena melihat ada beberapa anak yang menghajarnya kemarin.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun merangkul Minseok. "Pulang."

"Kau lupa?"

"Apa?"

"Kan aku mengajakmu karaoke bersama Luhan dan Yeol,"

"Tidak jadi, kalian saja, aku lelah sekarang Baek," Minseok melepas rangkulan Baekhyun dan pergi.

Buk!

"Auch!" Jongdae meringis sambil memegang perutnya yang kena bogem Baekhyun. Tadi dia bersembunyi. "Kau lihat? Dia seperti zombie, raganya ada, jiwanya hilang entah kemana!" Seru Baekhyun. "Hm hm," Jongdae tak menanggapi.

Baekhyun yang kesal langsung menarik telinga Jongdae. "Aduh, aduh, mianhae Hyung! Jangan buat telingaku mirip dengan pacarmu!" Jongdae menarik tangan Baekhyun paksa. "Kau minta maaf padanya, bukan aku!"

"Dia yang meminta aku menjauh,"

"Kau yang duluan!" Seru Baekhyun. Jongdae cemberut. "Kan buat kebaikannya juga," Dia membela diri.

"Kau menyukainya tidak, sih?!" Baekhyun kesal. Jongdae diam.

 **"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kemarin ku kira perasaan suka, ternyata hanya nyaman."**

.

.

huweee, jadi Jongdae, lu suka apa kagak sih, gemes gua kan jadinya (TT)


	9. kosong delapan

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

"Aku pulang!" Minseok menggebrak pintu keras.

"Aigoo anak eomma kenapa?" Tanya Minra. "Tidak apa.." jawab Minseok. "Minseok sayang, eomma tau kau sedang dalam masalah.. katakan pada Eomma sayang,"

"Appa ada?" Tanya Minseok. Minra menggeleng. "Apa Xiu-hyung meninggal karena patah hati? Atau apa? Apa ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Minra terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya-nya. "Karena jika Hyung meninggal dengan cara begitu, aku takut berakhir sama seperti Xiu-hyung!" Jawab Minseok keras. Dia langsung memeluk Minra dan menangis dalam pelukan hangat sang eomma.

Minra mengelus kepala Minseok pelan. "Seokkie, Hyung mu meninggal murni karena penyakit, tidak ada hubungannya dengan patah hati, aigoo.. apa Seokkie sedang patah hati sekarang?" Tanya-nya lembut. Mau bagaimanapun, Minseok sekarang satu-satunya anak yang tersisa. Kakaknya, Han Xiumin, sudah pulang kedalam pangkuan tuhan lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak patah hati eomma, aku hanya, apa ya? Kesal, ah entahlah!"

"Kim Jongdae itu ya?" Minseok membeku, Eomma nya ini pintar sekali menebak. "Kenapa dengan dia?" Minra bertanya lagi. Minseok masih diam, dia menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan bercerita atau tidak.

"Eomma.."

"Nde Chagiya?"

"Apa salah jika aku menyukai Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok pelan, pipinya merona. Minra tersenyum simpul. "Tidak Seokkie.. kamu tidak bersalah, yang bersalah adalah waktu, waktunya tidak tepat.. bukan begitu?" Tebak Minra lagi. Minseok mengangguk.

"Cha, mandilah, lalu kita makan malam.."

Minseok menuruti kemauan Eomma nya dan pergi mandi.

.

.

Brak! Jongdae membanting pintu kamarnya. "Yak! Bisakah kau pelan-pelan?!" Teriak Baekhyun dari luar. Yang di teriaki hanya acuh dan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang empuk.

Jongdae menaruh bantal di atas wajah tampannya. Kemudian dia mendesah pelan. "Aku menyukai Minseok tidak sih?" Tanya-nya entah pada siapa.

"Kau merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya?"

"Ya," jawab Jongdae.

"Apa jantungmu bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya jika berada di dekatnya?"

"Sangat,"

"Apa kau merasa desiran aneh saat dia tersenyum padamu?"

"Hm, ya,"

 **"Positif. Kau menyukainya."**

Jongdae menarik bantalnya dan menatap Baekhyun. Dia melempar bantal tersebut. "Sejak kapan kau disana?!" Teriaknya, mukanya memerah. "Sejak kau bertanya apa kau menyukai Minseok atau tidak," Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Argh! Keluar dari kamar ku, Hyung!" Jongdae berdiri di ranjangnya dan melempari Baekhyun dengan bantal dan guling. "Kenapa aku harus keluar? Kau tidak sedang ganti baju kan?" Baekhyun menggodanya. "Aku ingin sendirian sekarang!" Bentak Jongdae.

"Memikirkan Minseok, eoh?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Apa gunanya aku memikirkan dia?! Keluaaarrr!" Jongdae mengamuk, jika sudah begini, Baekhyun akan mengalah dan keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Baekhyun menatap Jongdae.

"Ingat kata-kata Hyung, jangan sampai kau menyesal." Ucapnya intens. Jongdae diam, alisnya berkerut.

 _"Mari kita kembali ke keadaan dimana kita pertama kali bertemu, kita hapus semua kenangan selama ini dan menjadi teman kelas biasa.."_

Kata-kata Minseok terngiang kembali di telinga Jongdae. "Dia yang meminta, kan? Bukan aku?" Tanya Jongdae. "Tapi aku yang mengatakannya duluan tanpa berpikir dia akan tersakiti atau tidak.." Jongdae meremas rambutnya.

"Tunggu.." Jongdae diam sebentar. "Kenapa aku bisa berpikir kalo dia akan tersakiti? **Bukankah disini pihak yang menyukai adalah aku?** " Tanya-nya lagi. "Apa Minseok menyukai ku?"

"Ah sialan.. aku lelah," seru Jongdae pasrah.

.

.

"Minseok? Gwaenchana?" Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan cemas. Bagaimana tidak cemas, sejak tadi pagi, Minseok kelihatan lemas, mukanya pucat, dan oleng sedikit saja, dia bisa pingsan.

"Gwaenchana.." balas Minseok pelan. Dia merasa dunia berputar. Dan akhirnya dia berakhir dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Minseokkie! Siapapun! Tolong panggilkan Xi Luhan dari kelas 10-B!" Teriak Baekhyun panik.

Brak!

Jongdae menggeser meja yang menghalangi tubuh Baekhyun dan Minseok. "Lama," ujarnya sambil menggendong Minseok dan langsung pergi ke UKS.

"Baekhyunnie? Kenapa?" Luhan datang dengan beberapa anak kelas Baekhyun. "I-itu! Minseok! Dia pingsan, apa dia sakit? Dia sudah dibawa Jongdae ke UKS!" Baekhyun gelisah. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan langsung menyusul.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja sepertinya maag nya kambuh, mungkin tadi pagi dia tidak makan, dia juga banyak pikiran, tolong jangan tekan dia di kelas ya Jongdae-ya.." Penjaga UKS berbicara. Jongdae mengangguk. "Um, apa aku harus membeli sesuatu?" Tanya-nya.

"Iya, agar dia makan nanti setelah sadar.."

"Okay," Jongdae membungkuk dan langsung melesat ke kantin.

Brak!

Luhan masuk ke UKS dengan cepat. "Huah, jauh sekali sih," umpatnya. Penjaga UKS tersenyum melihat Luhan. Kalau ada Minseok, pasti ada Luhan, mereka sudah seperti satu paket, satu tak ada, yang lain tak lengkap.

"Dia kenapa? Padahal tadi pagi baik-baik saja," tanya Luhan. "Kau tetangga nya kan? Apa tadi pagi dia makan?" Tanya Penjaga UKS. Luhan mengangguk.

Brak!

Pintu UKS tidak berdosa itu dibanting lagi:') kali ini pelakunya Jongdae. "Cepat sekali," kata Penjaga UKS. "Ah, Luhan? Ini, untuk Minseok," Jongdae memberikan sebungkus plastik berisi roti pada Luhan. "Kok ke aku?" Tanya Luhan. "Aku mau balik ke kelas," jawab Jongdae.

"No, no, kau teman kelasnya, kau yang jaga, Xie Xie.." Dia tersenyum jahil dan pergi. Jongdae memasang wajah datar.

"Jongdae, tolong jaga ya, aku ada jadwal mengajar.." kata Penjaga UKS dan ikut pergi. "Astaga, yasudahlah, aku bisa bolos pelajaran.." Jongdae duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping ranjang UKS tempat Minseok berbaring. Kemudian–entah sadar atau tidak–dia menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Bogoshipeo.." ungkapnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan Minseok. "Mianhae.." Jongdae menggesekkan kepalanya pada tangan Minseok.

Puk..

Jongdae menengadah saat merasa tangan Minseok menepuk kepalanya. Dan yang dia dapat adalah Minseok yang sedang tersenyum. "Gwaenchana.." ucap Minseok. Entah reflek atau apa, Jongdae langsung menghambur memeluk Minseok dan membuat si empunya kebingungan.

"Minseok, mian.."

"Untuk apa?" Minseok bertanya. "Semuanya." Jawab Jongdae singkat, tapi mencakup segalanya. "Jongdae, berhenti meminta maaf," Minseok mendorong Jongdae dan dihadiahi tatapan bertanya.

"Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah, dan aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Tolong jangan mengganggu dan jangan buat aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Jongdae menatap Minseok nanar. "Kesalahan apa yang kau buat?" Tanya-nya. **"Kesalahanku hanya satu, dekat denganmu."** Jawab Minseok dingin. "Apa?" Jongdae merasa jantungnya ditikam ribuan jarum.

"Kembalilah ke kelas,"

"Minseok–"

"Aku sendirian juga tak apa."

"Bukan itu, tapi–"

"Jongdae, ini sekolah. **Kau sendiri yang meminta ku untuk tidak mengenal mu lagi, kan? Kenapa disaat aku melakukan itu kau malah membuatku sulit pergi darimu?** " Minseok memotong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Deg

Jongdae sekarang sadar. Semua yang terjadi saat ini.

 **Penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.**

"Minseok, lupakan saja itu dan–"

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Dae-ya.. jika aku dekat denganmu, bahaya akan datang padaku, dan kau akan kesulitan membantuku, lebih baik aku pergi, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Iya kan?" Lagi-lagi Minseok memotong ucapan Jongdae.

Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap Minseok.

 **"Iya, itu yang aku inginkan. Pergilah jauh dari hidupku."**

.

.

oke gaes, gua perjelas, jadi disini, Jongdae itu bingung sama perasaan dia, semacam labil gitu. tapi ujungnya, karena dia mikir penyebab dia sama Minseok jauh itu karena dia, nasi udah jadi bubur, yaudah dia minta Minseok jauh aja. sekalian pergi dari hidupnya.

ngerti? ga ngerti chat aja :''3


	10. kosong sembilan

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

Di kantin, istirahat pertama,

"Ugh, Yeol, hiks.." Minseok menubrukkan tubuhnya dan langsung menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. Kali ini, tak ada tatapan membunuh dari orang-orang, karena mereka tau, Minseok dan Chanyeol sudah seperti adik-kakak.

"Minseok? Kau kenapa? Bukankah kau seharusnya di UKS? Mana Luhan?" Chanyeol menghujani nya pertanyaan. Tapi dia menghentikannya ketika melihat Minseok menangis kencang di dadanya. "Yak Seokkie, kau kenapa?!" Dia panik ketika tangisan Minseok makin kencang.

Chanyeol langsung menelepon Luhan dan memintanya datang ke kantin. Setelah itu, dia mengelus punggung Minseok perlahan. "Minseok-ah, kau pernah berjanji padaku untuk bercerita tentang apapun kan?" Ujarnya. Tak mendapat respon apapun, Chanyeol mendekat dan berbisik,

"Kau mau melihat Xiu-hyung khawatir padamu? Kau berjanji di hadapannya untuk selalu bahagia kan?"

"Appo, Yeol.." Minseok akhirnya buka suara. "Apa yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol. Minseok menatap Chanyeol dan menaruh tangannya di dada. "Kenapa bisa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Minseok menggeleng. "Mungkin kebanyakan menangis, hehe.." Dia nyengir setelahnya.

"Berhenti menangis, atau kau akan bertemu Xiu-hyung lebih cepat." Chanyeol kembali memeluk Minseok. "Aku sih, berharap nya begitu."

Buk!

"Aduduh," Minseok meringis ketika ada tangan yang memukul kepalanya. Itu Luhan. "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, kau membuatku hampir mati ketika teman Baekhyun bilang padaku kau pingsan." Ujarnya.

"Hehehe, bercanda kok," Minseok tertawa dan mendapat gelengan maklum dari dua sahabatnya.

Di sisi kantin yang lain,

"Astaga.. apa yang aku katakan tadi? Bodoh, kau bodoh Kim Jongdae!" Jongdae bermonolog ria sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia menatap Minseok yang menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Chanyeol.

Dia ingat sekali, tadi setelah dia mengatakan itu, Minseok menatapnya dengan sendu. Kemudian dia berlari ke kantin, Jongdae memang menyusul, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Minseok sudah punya tempat sandaran pas.

Dia mendesah lelah. Kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini? Padahal awalnya hanya masalah sepele, **dia tak ingin ada yang melukai Minseok.** Tapi jawaban Minseok membuat semuanya rumit, **Minseok malah menginginkan semua kembali dari awal, tanpa harus ada yang terluka lagi.** Tapi nyatanya, Minseok sendiri yang terluka sekarang.

"Okay Han Minseok, aku akan mengikuti alur permainan mu," kata Jongdae akhirnya.

.

.

Berenang! Itu yang Minseok suka, setelah Jongdae tentunya. "Minseok, jangan banyak bergerak." Seru Baekhyun. Tadi dia dapat amanat dari Luhan begini, _"Baekhyun-ah, aku titip Minseok. Jaga dia baik-baik, jangan sampai siapapun menyakiti dia, termasuk adik sialanmu itu, dan jangan biarkan dia banyak bergerak atau kecapaian, arraseo?"_

"Berenang, berenang!" Minseok lompat-lompat tidak jelas. "Astaga," Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Kyaaa! Jongdae!!"

Minseok dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teriakan. Muka Minseok memerah seketika. Dia baru sadar, ini pertama kali berenang di SMA! Dan dia juga lupa kalau berenang, semua anak lelaki pasti topless, Jongdae juga! Siaaal!

"Jangan ditatap intens begitu, kau seperti kekurangan roti sobeknya Jongdae." Baekhyun menggoda Minseok. "Ish apaan sih," Minseok manyun. Dia kembali menatap Jongdae yang begitu bersinar. Minseok memukul bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Adik sialanmu itu tampan." Ungkap Minseok. Baekhyun melongo, dia tak mau komentar apapun dan membiarkan Minseok menatap Jongdae dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jongdae!"

"Iya." Jongdae melambaikan tangannya pada para fans–yang baru dia dapat hari ini karena dia topless–yang menunggu di depan kelas.

"Jongdae," Seseorang menginterupsi.

"Ups," Jongdae reflek memundurkan tubuhnya, jika tidak, bisa-bisa dia menubruk orang yang lebih pendek beberapa cm darinya ini. "Ah, Minseok? Ada apa?" Tanya-nya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu empat mata,"

"Arraseo. Cepat ya," Jongdae mengikuti Minseok ke taman sekolah yang cukup sepi sekarang karena muridnya sudah pulang. "Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan, Minseok-ssi.."

Minseok meremas dadanya karena embel-embel 'ssi' tadi. "Aku membencimu."

"Tak ada yang memintamu untuk menyukai ku, itu terserah padamu.." Jongdae membalas. "Dibanding itu, aku lebih benci diriku sendiri." Kali ini Jongdae tak membalas, dia memutuskan mendengarkan.

"Aku benci diriku yang bisa-bisanya menyukai kau! Orang sialan yang pernah datang ke hidupku!" Teriak Minseok. Jongdae membulatkan matanya. "Dan aku benci pada diriku karena tak bisa melupakan mu padahal kita baru kenal kurang lebih seminggu, itu konyol Jongdae, perasaan ku padamu sangat konyol!" Minseok mulai menangis.

Jongdae akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kemarin. Minseok menyukainya, sangat. Tapi Jongdae memutuskan ikut dalam alur permainan yang dibuat oleh Minseok. "Kalau kau merasa itu konyol, maka hentikan. Kuminta kau berhenti sekarang."

Minseok menatap Jongdae tak percaya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan apapun padamu, jadi kusaran kan kau menyerah, banyak namja lain yang bisa kau sukai dibanding namja brengsek sepertiku." Lanjut Jongdae. "Brengsek, katamu? Kau tidak brengsek, tapi lebih dari brengsek!!" Teriak Minseok.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang yang tak bisa dimiliki!"

 _'Aku mengerti.'_

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kau lebih memilih mengorbankan dirimu demi seseorang dibanding pergi menjauh darinya!"

 _'Aku lebih mengerti,'_

"Kadang aku bingung, apa aku harus menyerah? Atau tetap bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

 _'Tidak Minseok, jangan menyerah. Bertahanlah,'_

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak nyaman jika aku ada di sekitarmu, dan kurasa aku akan menghapus semua rasa ini, selamat, Jongdae, kau akan terbebas dari Han Minseok.." Minseok tersenyum getir dan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih mematung di Taman Sekolah.

"Ah, kenapa ini sakit? Padahal tidak berdarah.." ungkap Jongdae sambil memegang dadanya.

.

.

"Ugh, huhuhu.. hiks, Jongdae brengsek, namja sialan, hiks.." Minseok terus meracau kalau Jongdae itu brengsek, sialan, apalah itu.

Cklek

"Aigoo.. jangan begitu sayang.. ayo kita makan malam dulu, setelah itu kau boleh menangis lagi," Minra datang dan memeluk Minseok. "Hiks.. eomma.. Jong-uh, dia brengsek!" Seru Minseok. Minra tersenyum. "Brengsek juga kau menyukainya kan?"

Minseok mengangguk sambil terus menangis.

Di ruang tamu Keluarga Han,

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Tadi sepertinya Minseok menyatakan perasaannya," jawab Luhan.

"HAH?" Chanyeol melongo. "Tidak menyatakan juga sih, apa ya? Mungkin dia lelah dijauhi Jongdae akhir-akhir ini," jelas Luhan. Karena tadi dia menguping pembicaraan antara Minseok dan Jongdae. "Lalu? Jongdae berkata apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Dia hanya diam, tapi sebelumnya, dia mengatakan kalau Minseok tidak usah menyukai namja brengsek seperti dia." Luhan membuka salah satu toples dan memakan kue didalamnya. Chanyeol masih melongo.

"Apa Jongdae bilang pada Minseok kalau dia menyukai Minseok?"

Luhan yang awalnya mengunyah, diam. "Tidak, kurasa. Dia malah mengatakan kalau dia tak punya perasaan apapun pada Minseok, dan menyuruh Minseok menyerah."

Brak!

"Ohok!" Kalau biasanya Chanyeol yang tersedak, kali ini giliran Luhan. Dia kaget karena sahabatnya itu menggebrak meja tak berdosa. "Apa-apaan si Kim Jong Dae sialan itu!" Umpat Chanyeol. "Kenapa, sih?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ingat waktu kita meringkus Yixing?" Luhan mengangguk. "Kau tidak dengar percakapan mereka di dalam toilet?" Kali ini Luhan menggeleng.

"Jongdae menyukai Minseok! Dia yang mengatakan itu pada Yixing dan membuat Yixing emosi!"

"Tidak Yeol," Luhan menggeleng. "Mungkin Jongdae berkata begitu agar Yixing berhenti mengganggu Minseok dan dia bisa kabur dari Yixing.." lanjutnya.

"Jadi? Itu fake?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Entahlah.. tak ada satupun dari kita yang mengerti Jongdae, dia namja menyebalkan yang tak pernah bisa diketahui isi hatinya,"

"Aish, merepotkan sekali. Awas saja jika dia mendekati Minseok, akan kuhajar habis-habisan!" Ancam Chanyeol. "Baekhyun akan membencimu."

"Heh, abaikan Baekhyun, kebahagiaan Minseok lebih penting dari apapun untuk sekarang." Chanyeol menginterupsi. "Ya, aku setuju untuk yang itu, tapi untuk urusan menghajar Jongdae, lebih baik tidak, Minseok bisa menghajar mu balik." Luhan tertawa pelan.

.

.

Dirumah keluarga Kim,

Plak!

"Aduduh," Jongdae meringis. "Kau menyuruhnya menyerah? Astaga Dae-ya, kenapa aku harus punya adik sebodoh dirimu?" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku tak menyukainya." Jawab Jongdae.

"Kau menyukainya!"

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Tidak, Hyung."

"Jongdae, iya!"

"Aku tak menyukainya."

"Kim Jong Dae!!"

 **"Aku menyerah. Ya! Aku menyukainya!"**

.

.

oke gaes, ngerti kan? Jongdae 100% labil, dia gatau perasaan dia kek gmn. jadinya gitu deh.

lanjut kagak?'0')? ini numpuk di notes jadi bulukan wkwk


	11. satu kosong

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

"Jongdae, selamat pagi."

"Pagi, Jongdae-ya,"

"Kyaaa! Jongdae tampan sekali!!"

Jongdae mendengus. Tampan darimananya? Pipinya masih merah akibat tamparan Baekhyun tadi malam. Dia berjalan menuju loker dan membukanya.

Cklek, bruukk!

"Uwoah!" Jongdae mundur beberapa langkah. Daebak! Isi lokernya cokelat semua! Plus tulisan-tulisan tidak jelas dari para penggemarnya. Dia tak tertarik dengan coklat itu, matanya menerawang ke dalam loker. Akhirnya dia tersenyum ketika melihat ada bakpau di ujung loker.

Jongdae membawa bakpau itu dan membuka tulisan di dalamnya,

 _"Jongdae, aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin. Maafkan aku ya?"_

Membaca itu membuat Jongdae terkekeh pelan. Dia masih punya keyakinan 100% kalau orang yang memberinya bakpau dan tulisan itu tak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Jongdae memasukkan seluruh cokelat yang jatuh tadi ke dalam lokernya lagi, membawa bakpau nya lalu pergi ke kelas.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Jongdae ketika melihat Baekhyun duduk di tempatnya. "Aku membatalkan pindah tempat duduk!" Seru Baekhyun. "Tidak bisa! Kita sudah sepakat di rumah untuk tukar tempat duduk!" Jongdae geram.

"Kau berisik, Jongdae! Akan ku bakar bebek karet ungu mu jika kau masih memaksa!"

Jongdae langsung pergi dan menyimpan tasnya di sebelah Minseok. Persetan! Dia masih sayang bebek karet ungunya. "Awas kau! Bacon mu akan kumakan pulang nanti!" Teriak Jongdae. Baekhyun menatap Jongdae tajam. "Jadi? Kau mau ini kubakar?" Tanya-nya sambil mengangkat sesuatu.

SIAAL! ITU BEBEK KARET UNGU NYA! SEJAK KAPAN ADA DI TANGAN BAEKHYUN?!

"Andwaeeee!~ Hyung mianhaaeeeeee" Jongdae merengek sambil mendekati Baekhyun. Seisi kelas tertawa, uh-oh, image mu hancur wahai Pangeran Jongdae. Yang di tertawakan hanya cengengesan dengan wajah memerah. "Awas kau sialan" ancam Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengambil korek di tasnya. "Kubakar!"

"Tidak, tidak, Hyung!" Jongdae merebut bebek tercintanya. "Uh Chennie sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongdae pada bebek karetnya. Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Hentikan, Jongdae, kau membuatku malu punya adik sepertimu," ucap Baekhyun. Jongdae mendengus dan kembali ke kursinya.

Tepat saat itu, Minseok baru kembali dari kelas Luhan. Jongdae yang baru duduk menatap Minseok.

Krik

Jongdae nyengir. "Aku.. kembali kesini ya?" Ucapnya mencoba menghilangkan canggung. "Okay," balas Minseok singkat, dia langsung duduk di sebelah Jongdae. "Minseok?"

"Ya?"

"Bakpaunya, gomawo." Jongdae menoleh ke kiri dan tersenyum. "Hm.." Minseok acuh dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Tapi dia bangun lagi dan menoleh ke belakang. "Sehun-ah, kau hari ini ada janji?"

 _'Kenapa Minseok bertanya hal itu?'_

Sehun mengangguk. "Fighting! Luhannie itu tak banyak mau nya kok, kau memperlakukannya dengan baik maka dia akan memperlakukan mu lebih baik," ujar Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Nde, gomawo Minseok-hyung.."

"Hyung?" Jongdae berbalik dan ikut nimbrung. "Wae? Aku kan lebih muda setahun dari kalian.." kata Sehun. Dia memang maknae di angkatan Jongdae, dia mirip Chanyeol, masuk lebih cepat. "Tidak bukan itu, harusnya kau memanggilnya Noona, kalau aku, Hyung," Jongdae tertawa.

Buk!

"Enak saja! Aku namja!" Seru Minseok setelah memukul bahu Jongdae. **"Tapi kau terlalu manis untuk seorang namja, Hahaha.."**

Sehun dan Minseok mematung. Tak usah di tebak lagi, muka Minseok sudah memerah. "Apa kau baru saja menyatakan perasaan, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Jongdae menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sehun horor. "Enak saja!" Serunya.

.

.

"Han Minseok?"

Minseok berbalik dan menatap datar yeoja di hadapannya. "Kenapa?" Tanya-nya. "Eum.. a-aku menyukaimu.. tolong ambil!" Yeoja itu memberikan amplop lucu pada Minseok dan kabur.

"Woah?" Minseok takjub. Dia membolak-balik amplopnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan memasukkannya ke saku. "Buang itu," Minseok terkejut dan menatap Jongdae.

"Wae?" Tanya Minseok. "Tentu saja kau harus membuangnya. Kau menyukaiku kan?" Balas Jongdae sengit.

Poof!

Minseok memerah seketika. Tapi dia langsung geleng-geleng. "Tidak, aku menghargai perasaan nya, jadi aku takkan membuangnya.." Minseok nyengir. "Jadi kau pikir aku tak menghargai perasaan mu?" Jongdae mendekat. "Bukan begitu Jong–"

Chu

"Hati-hati dijalan, Minseokkie.." Jongdae tersenyum jahil dan lari. "KIM JONG DAE SIALAAN!!" Minseok berteriak kesal dengan wajah memerah sempurna dan jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang.

.

.

"Ish, Minseok pabbo!" Umpat Minseok sambil menggulingkan badannya di kasur. "Minseokkie~ aku punya game baru! Ayo main!" Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dan menarik Minseok paksa. "Game apa?!" Minseok berseru, dia antusias.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Entah sih, aku diberikan game karena Appa bilang game nya gagal," ujarnya. Appa nya memang kerja di perusahaan Game, jadi Chanyeol bisa mencoba semuanya, lebih tepatnya tester :v makanya Minseok betah dekat-dekat Chanyeol.

"Waktu itu juga ada yang gagal, tapi seru kok.." Minseok mengambil CD game di tangan Chanyeol. "Tapi katanya ini permainan buat para yeoja," Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Ah peduli amat, intinya jika itu game, aku akan memainkannya." Minseok langsung memasukkan CD tadi ke DVD Player yang tersambung dengan konsol PS nya.

"Oh?" Minseok menatap halaman awal baik-baik. "Ini semacam simulator mendapat cowok, ya?" Lanjutnya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tidak seru sih, tapi karena sudah masuk game, mainkan saja." Minseok tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Minseok memainkan game nya serius. Sesekali Chanyeol memberi saran untuk Minseok agar tidak memilih jawaban yang salah. Jika salah, maka si 'pacar' dalam game tersebut akan pergi meninggalkan yeoja tokoh utamanya.

TETERET TETET!~ HAPPY ENDING!~ Wanna play again with other stories?

Minseok mematung. Dia menatap Chanyeol. "Wae?" Tanya yang ditatap. "Kenapa aku merasa game tadi .."

"Ah lupakan, makan yok," Minseok menggantungkan ucapannya dan menarik Chanyeol ke meja makan.

.

.

 _"Ijen arayo neomu gipeun sarangeun, oeryeo selpeun majimageul gajyeoon daneun geol~"_

Puk!

"Wuaahh kampret! Kau mengejutkanku," seru Jongdae sambil mengelus dadanya. Baekhyun nyengir. "Buat festival?" Tanya-nya. Jongdae mengangguk. "Kau main solo?"

"Ani, aku main dengan pacarmu, Hyung."

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau mau menikung?!" Seru Baekhyun. Jongdae memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak tertarik pada Ceye, dia terlalu tinggi, tak bisa dijangkau." Ujarnya. "Pantas saja kau memilih Minseok yang gembul dan beda beberapa centi darimu,"

Jongdae mengangkat gitarnya, hendak memukul Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun langsung kabur. "Mengganggu saja," kesalnya. Dia memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam sarung gitar lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Dia jadi ingat kejadian tadi sore, saat dia mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Minseok. Jongdae sudah menghitungnya, itu ciuman keempat mereka. Pertama, yang tidak sengaja. Kedua, Minseok yang meminta. Ketiga, Minseok pula yang duluan. Dan keempat, Jongdae. Dia tak mau Minseok terus yang memulai, kalau begitu, lama-lama dia bisa jadi uke yang terus disosor.

Jongdae tersenyum mengingat pernyataan Minseok sore itu di Taman. Dia merasa bersalah, sih, tapi dia lega, karena cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Puk!

Jongdae menepuk keningnya. "Yak! Kau tidak menyukainya, Jongdae!" Serunya kesal. "Tapi apa benar Minseok menyukaiku? Siapa tau waktu itu dia hanya kena dare dari Luhan atau Chanyeol kan?" Jongdae bermonolog.

"Wajahnya sering memerah sih kalau dekat denganku, tapi, siapa yang tidak malu jika berdekatan dengan orang yang baru saja kau nyatakan perasaan padanya? Semua pasti malu, walau hanya dare.." lanjutnya.

"Hhh.. Minseok, kau terlalu rumit untukku. Tapi biarkan aku mencari rumus untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyelesaikannya sebelum aku. Aku akan ikut alur permainan mu mulai sekarang," Jongdae menyeringai.

.

.

cieee ngaku juga kan akhirnya. jangan saling egois gitu napa T_T


	12. satu satu

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

Drap drap drap, bruk!

Jongdae kaget ketika Minseok menyimpan tasnya kasar setelah berlari di koridor. "Kau kenapa? Dikejar setan?" Ledeknya. Minseok menggeleng, mukanya merah sempurna. Seperti bakpau yang baru matang.

"Lalu?"

"Jongdae, bantu aku!" Minseok mengguncang-guncang bahu Jongdae. "Okay okay, kenapa?" Ujar Jongdae lagi. "Waktu itu kau pernah menyebut nama 'Kim Jong In' kan?" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Tadi dia menyatakan perasaan padaku, karena aku tak bisa menjawab, dia mengejarku, makanya aku lari sampai kesini!" Seru Minseok. "Jongin memang begitu, abaikan saja Hyung." Suara Sehun menginterupsi cerita Minseok. Seketika Jongdae dan Minseok menatapnya.

"Dia sepupuku, sebetulnya dia tenar, tapi dia tak tertarik dengan yeoja, makanya dia mengejar namja, tapi para namja yang dia tembak selalu kabur, dan dia akan mencari namja lain lagi." Jelas Sehun. "Jadi .. sekarang Minseok aman?" Tanya Jongdae. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongdae. Dia berkomunikasi dengan Jongdae lewat kontak mata.

 _'Aku berbohong, dia tak aman. Jaga dia baik-baik Hyung,'_

Jongdae menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk. Dia mengerti, Sehun berbohong agar Minseok tenang. "Apa? Kenapa kalian saling bertatapan?" Tanya Minseok. "Kau aman Hyung, asal kau ada disisi Jongdae-hyung." Sehun menjawab singkat. "Ogah," ucap Minseok seketika. Jongdae menatap Minseok sengit.

"Yak! Bukankah kau yang tadi meminta tolong padaku?!" Serunya. "Aku meminta tolong bukan berarti aku ingin ada disisimu!" Minseok cemberut. "Kau berisik bakpau sialan, ayo ke kantin!" Jongdae menarik paksa Minseok.

"Hah? Mau apa?" Minseok mencoba lepas. "Aku mau beli roti, kan kau harus ada disisiku, makanya aku tarik." Jawab Jongdae sambil merangkul Minseok. Modus sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah. "Lepas!" Minseok menarik tangan Jongdae dari bahunya. Dia mendekat dan berbisik. "Bukankah seharusnya kita tidak saling kenal, Tuan terhormat Kim Jong Dae?"

Jongdae merasa dirinya tersambar petir, dia 100% lupa akan permintaannya sendiri. "Ah, itu.." Jongdae bingung mau berkata apa. "Kau juga memintaku pergi jauh dari hidupmu, ingat? Saat di UKS? Jadi, pergilah sendiri!" Bentak Minseok dan dia kembali ke kelas. Jongdae merasa dadanya sesak. "Mian.." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

"Minseok-ah?"

"Eh? Nde ssaem?" Balas Minseok sopan. "Kau kemarin mendaftar ulang klub ke bagian alat musik, kan?"

"Ne.."

"Pulang sekolah nanti kutunggu di ruanganku," ujar Kris ssaem dan beringsut pergi.

Jongdae mendengus kesal. Tadi dia bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan antara Kris, guru musiknya, dan Minseok. Buat apa Minseok datang ke ruangan Kris? Setau dia, Chanyeol yang bagian alat musik dan suka bolos klub saja tak pernah dipanggil ke ruangan.

"Min–" Jongdae menghentikan panggilannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak mau jika Minseok membahas kejadian lalu. Dia benci itu. Karena dia melihat kilatan luka dari dalam mata Minseok. Tapi–

"Minseok!"

–Persetan! Dia tak mau mengabaikan Minseok lebih lama. Jongdae langsung berlari dan memeluk Minseok dari belakang. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Minseok. "Menurutmu apa?" Jongdae mempererat pelukannya. Minseok tidak menjawab.

"Jangan temui Kris-ssaem.."

"Huh? Wae?"

"Kecuali kalau ada aku, baru boleh!"

"Kenapa? Kau ini kebanyakan makan mecin ya?" Tanya Minseok. "Sepertinya Kris-ssaem menaruh hati padamu, aku tidak rela kalau begitu," jawab Jongdae. "Lelucon mu lucu sekali," Minseok melepas tangan Jongdae yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Minseook~"

"Berhenti ber-aegyo, kau menyeramkan."

"Ish, kenapa kau jadi dingin begini eoh?"

"Kau yang membuatnya dingin." Jawaban Minseok sangat menohok hati Jongdae. "Aku duluan," Minseok langsung jalan ke kelas tanpa menunggu Jongdae.

"F*ck!" Jongdae mengumpat. "Yak! Kulaporkan pada Eomma kalau kau berkata kasar!" Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ada di koridor langsung menjewer Jongdae. "Ah Hyung! Mian," teriak Jongdae sambil melepas tangan Baekhyun.

"Hyung.." Jongdae menahan nafasnya sebentar, Baekhyun menatapnya. "Apa aku.. menyerah saja ya?"

Baekhyun terkejut, tapi melihat raut wajah Jongdae yang bercampur aduk antara kecewa, marah, merasa bersalah membuatnya tak tega memarahinya. "Kalau memang kau mau menyerah, terserah padamu. Tapi jangan menyesal di akhir," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. "Aku tidak menyerah, aku akan menyukainya diam-diam saja, dan aku akan mengabulkan apa yang dia minta,"

"Apa?"

"Pergi jauh dari hidupnya."

.

.

Hari demi hari, Minggu demi Minggu Jongdae lewati tanpa menyapa Minseok lagi. Mereka memang sebangku, tapi jarak mereka seperti jarak bumi-langit, jauh sekali.

Buk!

"Ah appo appo," Minseok tak fokus. Kali ini mereka sedang pelajaran bela diri, ini diwajibkan untuk semua murid. Biasanya dia yang paling jago, tapi tadi perutnya kena bogem karena tak fokus. "Mianhae Minseok-ah," Namja tadi membantu Minseok berdiri.

"Gwaenchana, gomawo Kyungsoo-ya.." balas Minseok.

"Kalau latihan yang benar! Lanjutkan," bentak Jongdae. Minseok mendengus kesal, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Karena Jongdae terpilih–lebih tepatnya sial–menjadi ketua kelas, dia disuruh menggantikan guru Taekwondo yang tak masuk hari ini.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo mengambil ancang-ancang lagi. Kyungsoo maju, hendak menyerang. Minseok menahannya, dia hendak membalas, tapi tatapan Jongdae padanya tak membuatnya fokus.

Buk! Buak! Bruk

"Ugh," Kali ini tendangan Kyungsoo melebihi batas. Dia awalnya menendang terjangan Minseok, tapi setelah itu dia tak sengaja menendang dada Minseok sangat kencang, dia hanya ingat teknik yang diajarkan, jadinya langsung dipraktekkan dengan tenaga yang kuat.

"Omo! Minseok!" Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Minseok yang terpental agak jauh tadi. "Gwaenchana?!" Dia panik karena nafas Minseok putus-putus.

"Lu.. Han.. tas.. in.. healer.." ucap Minseok. Jongdae yang tadi memantau latihan masing-masing partner langsung menghampiri Minseok. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongdae panik. Kyungsoo menggeleng panik.

"Awas," Suara dingin menginterupsi. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menyingkir. Sehun langsung membawa Minseok ke ujung gedung olahraga. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo mengikuti.

Sehun menurunkan Minseok dari pangkuannya, kemudian dia beranjak ke belakang Minseok. Sehun menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Minseok dan dia menekankan kedua lututnya dipunggung Minseok kemudian menarik bahu Minseok ke belakang. "Tarik nafas dalam-dalam," ujar Sehun. Minseok menurutinya, dia melakukan itu berulang kali hingga nafasnya normal.

"Selesai. Makanya kau harus menuruti Luhan, Minseok-hyung,"

Minseok nyengir. "Gomawo Sehun-ah," ujarnya. Sehun mengangguk dan pergi. Kyungsoo diam. Jongdae syok. "Huwaaa mianhae Minseok!!!" Kyungsoo menghambur ke arah Minseok.

"Gwaenchana, itu juga salahku karena tak fokus, Kyungsoo-ya," Minseok menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia menatap Jongdae. "Apa latihannya sudah selesai, pak ketua?" Tanya-nya. "Terserah," jawab Jongdae singkat dan dia kembali memantau.

.

.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang apa Minseokkie! Kau tidak mau menuruti aku sih! Kau itu tidak kapok kapok ya? Blablabla"

Minseok menutup telinganya ketika dengan tidak sopannya, Luhan masuk ke kelas dan mengomeli dia dengan kecepatan 9999 km/jam. Sialnya juga ini pulang sekolah, jadi Luhan akan terus membacot tidak jelas.

"Kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya Luhan. Minseok mengangguk. "Kulaporkan pada Ahjumma!"

Minseok membulatkan matanya. "Andwaeeee Luhannie mianhaeee~" Sial. Luhan tidak kuat dengan godaan aegyo Minseok. "Sudahlah, lain kali jangan lupa bawa, Luhannie, ayo," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mereka pergi, untuk kencan tentunya. "Hhhh.." Minseok lega ketika Luhan sudah pergi.

"Minseok.." Tunggu. Minseok tidak salah dengar?

"Han Minseok," Ah, mungkin khayalan. Sudah hampir 3 bulan Jongdae tak memanggil namanya lagi.

"Jawab aku, sialan!" Minseok terkejut dan langsung menatap bangku di kanannya. Jongdae menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kalau kau sakit kenapa memaksakan latihan?" Tanya Jongdae. "Aku tidak memaksakan, jika aku sanggup ya aku lakukan." Jawab Minseok acuh.

"Ayo pulang," Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok. "Terimakasih, aku bisa sendiri." Balas Minseok sambil melepas tangannya dari Jongdae. "Aku punya tanggungjawab menjagamu sebagai ketua kelas."

"Sudah sore, rumah mu jauh, tidak perlu."

"Berisik," Jongdae mendekat dan,

Plak!

"Mau apa kau mesum?" Seru Minseok setelah menampar wajah tampan Jongdae. "Mencium mu, tentunya. Apalagi?" Jawab Jongdae terlampau lugas. Minseok mendelik jijik. "Dasar mesum!"

Buak!

"ARGH! Yak! Han Minseok–ugh, sialan!" Jongdae ambruk setelah Minseok menendang aset berharganya. Ingatkan Jongdae kalau Minseok sangat jago Taekwondo dan asetnya berdenyut membuatnya perih.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jongdae berdiri dan mencoba menyusul Minseok yang sudah berlari jauh entah kemana.

.

.

"Tadi kencang tidak ya?" Minseok melambatkan larinya. "Dia akan mandul tidak? Astaga Minseok," Minseok mulai meracau.

Bruk

"Aduh," Minseok menutup matanya ketika ada orang di belakangnya yang mendorongnya ke tembok dan mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya dalam kukungannya. "Jong–"

"Ya, ini aku Hyung, Kim Jong In.."

Minseok membuka matanya dan terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

Jongin itu anak SMP gaes, kelas 3. dia sepupu nya Sehun, tapi Sehun kan masuk lebih awal, jadi dia udh SMA kelas 1 sekarang. terus si Jongin ini suka sama Minseok, tapi cuman sekedar suka doang, gak lebih.

terus, si Minseok gajadi ke ruangan Kris, dia takut sama omongan Jongdae yang katanya Kris suka sama dia, jadinya dia nurut sama Jongdae , sialnya malah ketemu si Jongin.

ujungnya nanti Jongin sama Kyungsoo kok '3')

#spoiler


	13. satu dua

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Minseok.

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja. Aku dapat kabar dari Sehun kalau kau sakit," Jongin tersenyum. "T-tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan kau lihat? Aku baik-baik saja, Oh Sehun albino sialan itu yang melebih-lebihkan.." Minseok sedikit mendengus. Sudah bagus seminggu ini Jongin tak pernah mengikutinya lagi.

Ya. Jongin akhir-akhir ini mendekati Minseok dengan gencar. Tak kenal lelah, walau Minseok sudah menunjukkan penolakan terang-terangan. "Tapi wajahmu pucat Hyung.. bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika kamu begini?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kening mereka.

Minseok bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin. Mukanya mulai memerah tanpa diminta. "Yak! Jauhkan keningmu itu, hoobae sialan!"

Jongin menjauh, dia menggerutu. "Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku menjauh dari pacarku."

Deg

Jongdae reflek menatap Minseok, sementara yang ditatap menggeleng tak setuju. "Pacarmu?" Tanya Jongdae. Jongin mengangguk. "Heh, aku miris dengan nama dan marga kita yang mirip, jangan ganggu Minseok lagi, dia milikku." Ancam Jongdae. "Apa? Kau bercanda?" Tanya Jongin. "Tidak." Jongdae menarik Minseok ke pelukannya.

"Hey! Jangan sentuh Minseok!" Teriak Jongin. Jongdae menyeringai. Dia membalik Minseok agar berhadapan dengannya. "Kau butuh bukti?" Tanya Jongdae. Dengan cepat, dia langsung mencium Minseok.

Cup~

"Mmh.. jong–" Minseok memukul dada Jongdae karena terkejut. "Diam saja, berakting lah sekarang," bisik Jongdae di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Yak! Kau!" Jongin hendak menjauhkan Jongdae. Tapi–

"Jongdae, hhh.. saranghae,"

"Nado Minseokkie.."

–Dia diam setelah mendengar itu. "Sialan!" Umpatnya dan pergi. Minseok mencoba lepas, tapi sialnya Jongdae menahan tengkuknya. "Dae!" Minseok mendorong Jongdae menjauh. "Mian," balas Jongdae sambil menunduk.

"Kan kubilang pulang denganku saja," Jongdae memulai topik baru. "Dan membiarkan ku diperkosa oleh Kim mesum Jongdae di tengah jalan?" Balas Minseok sengit. Jongdae mendelik. "Tidak, terimakasih!" Seru Minseok dan pergi dari hadapan Jongdae.

"Minseok!" Jongdae memanggilnya. Tapi Minseok tidak peduli. "Ah dasar, apa ini balasan aku cuek padanya selama berbulan-bulan?" Tanya Jongdae.

.

.

Besoknya, Minseok berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya. Tadi Chanyeol berkata kalau dia tak boleh termakan cinta pada Jongdae, entahlah dia juga tak mengerti, namun intinya dia tak boleh dekat dengan Jongdae lagi.

Cklek, brash..

Minseok memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah gayung mengenai kepalanya. Ada airnya juga. "Yes, kena!" Seru teman kelasnya, entah siapa namanya, Minseok tak peduli. Dia hanya mengibaskan rambutnya dan mengacaknya agar kering dengan cepat.

Tanpa dia sangka, ternyata aksinya itu membuat beberapa yeoja menatapnya. "Sialan, kenapa anak culun itu akhir-akhir ini jadi tampan?"

"Entahlah, tapi kuakui dia tampan, haha."

Minseok menaruh tasnya di bangku. Dia menatap intens anak-anak di kelas. "Kalian tidak lelah mengerjai ku dengan trik yang sama?" Tanya-nya. "Bosan sih, habisnya tidak ada yang memberi ide.." jawab salah satu namja. Minseok hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kyaa! Apa baru saja dia mengeluarkan smirk?!"

Minseok menatap yeoja yang berteriak. "Smirk itu apa?" Tanya-nya polos. Seisi kelas langsung tertawa. "Aish, masa bodo lah." Lanjut Minseok sambil keluar kelas, mencoba mencari udara segar.

"Minseok?" Dia menoleh. "Kena lagi?" Tanya Jongdae, dia baru datang, terlihat dari tas yang masih ada di punggungnya. Minseok hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menatap kosong lapangan. Jongdae miris melihat seragam Minseok di sekitar kerahnya basah, bahkan sampai dada dan punggung.

Tluk

Jongdae menoel Minseok pelan. Takut membuat Minseok marah. "Apa?" Tanya Minseok. "Dingin? Kenapa bisa sebasah ini?" Jongdae menunjuk seragam Minseok.

"Tidak." Jawab Minseok singkat. Jongdae kesal. Dia menarik Minseok dan mendorongnya ke tembok. "Aduh!" Seru Minseok. "Ah mian," Jongdae nyengir. Kemudian dia menyeret Minseok ke Ruang MPK, ruangan khusus anak-anak yang memegang jabatan sebagai Ketua Kelas dan Wakil.

Saat masuk, Jongdae langsung menguncinya. "Mau apa kau?" Minseok menatap Jongdae horor. Yang ditanya bukan menjawab tapi malah mendekat dan membuka kancing seragam Minseok satu persatu.

"Yak! Kau mau a–"

Jongdae membungkam mulut Minseok dengan tangan. Dia melepas seragam Minseok dengan satu tangannya lagi. Lalu dia melepas seragamnya sendiri. "Jongdae?" Panggil Minseok sedikit takut. Jongdae tak menggubris dia melempar seragamnya pada Minseok.

"Aku masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak memperkosa mu di sekolah, bodoh. Pakai seragamku," Jongdae merebut seragam Minseok dan memakainya. "Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Kau berharap aku menodaimu disini?"

"Bukan!" Seru Minseok kesal. "Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjauhiku? Bahkan kau memintaku menjauh, apa sekarang kau termakan omongan sendiri?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tidak. Aku tak termakan omongan sendiri, aku memegang omonganku. Aku hanya melaksanakan tanggungjawab ku sebagai ketua kelas untuk melindungi semua anak kelas." Jongdae membuka kunci ruang MPK dan keluar. Minseok langsung mengancingkan seragam yang ia pakai sekarang, seragam Jongdae.

"Dasar terong, parfum nya menyengat sekali." Cibir Minseok setelah dia mencium bau Jongdae di seragam.

.

.

"Hatchuu!"

Minseok melirik Jongdae. Ini sudah ke 10 kali Jongdae bersin. Padahal cuaca tidak terlalu dingin, hanya sekitar 23 derajat, mengingat sebentar lagi mereka masuk musim dingin.

"Hatchuuuu!" Oke, Minseok tidak tahan. Dia takut kena virus, dan dia mengaku kalau dia khawatir pada Jongdae. "Kau gampang flu ya? Kembalikan seragamku," bisik Minseok. "Tidak apa." Balas Jongdae. Hidungnya sudah memerah. Minseok cemberut, dia yakin tak bisa memaksa Jongdae yang sangat keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu pakai ini, aku tak terima penolakan, Kim Jongdae." Minseok menaruh jaketnya di tubuh Jongdae. "Okay, gomawo." Balas Jongdae. Minseok hanya tersenyum tipis. Dibelakang mereka, Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

"Kau harus mengaku padaku kalau kau mencintai Minseok, Hyung.."

Hatchuuuu!

Jongdae reflek bersin lagi. "Mwo? Enak saja! Jangan pernah menyimpulkan hal tidak-tidak!" Seru Jongdae. Tapi dia melirik Minseok di sebelahnya, dan nyengir. "Abaikan kata-kata maknae laknat ini, Minseok-ah.." ujarnya.

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Di dunia ini banyak Minseok lain selain aku." Minseok acuh dan langsung keluar kelas, hendak ke kantin bersama Luhan. Sehun tertawa keras, membuat beberapa anak menoleh padanya. "Kau ditolak mentah-mentah, Hyung!" Serunya.

Jongdae menoyor kepala Sehun pelan. "Jangan pernah katakan apapun lagi pada Jongin tentang Minseok, arraseo?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Minseok bukan milik siapa-siapa, punya hak apa kau melarangku menceritakan tentang Minseok-hyung?" Sehun menyeringai. "Ah, molla! Intinya jangan katakan apapun lagi pada Jongin sialan itu! Kecil-kecil sudah berani mendekati anak SMA!"

"Aku juga," Sehun membalas dengan calm. Jongdae menepuk jidatnya, dia lupa kalau Sehun berumur sama dengan Jongin, hanya saja masuk sekolah lebih cepat. "Terserah. Kau bercerita lagi aku akan melempar Luhan sialan itu ke sungai Han!" Jongdae menggebrak meja dan pergi keluar.

"Hah? Yak! Enak saja!" Teriak Sehun kencang.

.

.

"Aku? Siapa Minseok? Sahabatnya! Apa salahnya aku melarang demi kebaikan sahabatku sendiri? Astaga Sehun menyebalkan." Jongdae meracau.

Sret

"Huh?" Jongdae melirik pada seorang namja yang menariknya. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" Ujar namja tadi. Jongdae mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

"Kau kenal Kim Jong In? Apa dia saudaramu? Adikmu?"

Jongdae terkekeh sebentar, kemudian matanya berubah tajam. "Enak saja! Nama ku memang mirip dengannya dan beda nama belakang saja, tapi dia bukan saudaraku, apalagi adikku! Misalkan dia adikku juga aku tidak sudi!" Seru Jongdae.

"Aku menyukainya."

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukai Jongin."

"MWO?" Jongdae membeku. "Kyungsoo-ya.. aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, kau mau mengencani lelaki brengsek macam Jong–"

"Kau juga brengsek, Jongdae."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?!"

"Minseok."

Jongdae lagi-lagi menepuk jidatnya. "Seburuk apa aku di mata Minseok astaga." Ujarnya. "Sangat buruk, bahkan kau membuatnya terluka hingga menangis."

Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang dia ceritakan padamu."

"Tidak gratis."

"Ayolaahhh!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kau menyuruhnya menjauh kan? Untuk apa aku menceritakan pada orang yang menyakiti Minseok?"

"Akan ku bantu kau mendapatkan Jongin!" Teriak Jongdae. Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau bisa memegang janjiku, asalkan kau mau menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Jongdae. "Arraseo.. tidak sekarang,"

"Kapanpun, asal tersampaikan." Jongdae tersenyum.

.

.

nah, ceritanya disini tuh si Kyungsoo minta bantuan Jongdae, karena dia emang udah suka sama Jongin. pada akhirnya, Jongdae nepatin janji, dan Jongin sama Kyungsoo jadian.

key?


	14. satu tiga

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

"Minseokkie, kajja pulang." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Minseok. Mereka sekarang ada di kelompok klub yang sama, kelompok alat musik.

"Nde, chankaman.." Minseok mencabut kabel gitar listriknya. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari ruangan.

"Iya, aku melihatnya sendiri. Indah sekali, sesekali kau harus melihatnya, Jongdae!"

Minseok menoleh ke ruang sebelah. Ruang kelompok vocal. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo keluar bersama dari ruangan itu.

"Nde, lain kali aku kesana. Kau ikut kan?" Tanya Jongdae. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Arraseo. Kita pulang," Jongdae menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka melewati Chanyeol dan Minseok dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Grep..

Minseok meremas tangan Chanyeol. "Sudah kubilang, hentikan perasaanmu pada lelaki brengsek itu," ujar Chanyeol. Minseok menggeleng. **"Semakin aku berusaha menghapusnya, semakin aku mengingatnya."**

"Kalau begitu keluarkan perasaanmu, jangan dipendam. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali kan?"

Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "KIM JONG DAE!!!" Jongdae seketika menoleh, Kyungsoo juga. "Lanjutkan, aku disisimu." Chanyeol mengarahkan.

"Pabbo ya Kim Jongdae! Saranghae yo!!" Teriak Minseok lagi. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Minseok, mencoba berjaga-jaga apabila Minseok tiba-tiba terjatuh lemas akibat jawaban Jongdae.

Tak disangka, Jongdae hanya tersenyum. Dia membungkuk pada Minseok dan berkata, "Gomawo! Nado saranghae yo, chingu!"

Grep

Chanyeol meringis ketika Minseok meremas tangannya lebih kuat. "Gwaenchana. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang kau bisa, aku akan membantumu melupakannya, jadi, jangan pernah menyukai lelaki brengsek lagi ya?" Chanyeol mengelus tangan Minseok.

Minseok tertawa. "Memangnya aku menyukai Jongdae? Bagaimana jika ini hanya perasaan kagum saja?" Tanya-nya. "Ya bagus, aku tak perlu membantumu melupakannya kalau begitu," jawab Chanyeol. "Ah jangan bicarakan itu lagi, aku muak. Ajari aku lagu buatanmu untuk festival musim dingin nanti!" Minseok tersenyum dan menarik Chanyeol.

 _'Xiu-hyung, Minseok baik-baik saja disini, kau tak perlu khawatir..'_ batin Chanyeol.

.

.

"Susah! Kenapa kau buat chord yang susah sih?" Seru Minseok. "Hahaha, habisnya suara Jongdae cocoknya dengan chord ini,"

"Jangan sebut itu."

"Arraseo, Tuan Han tercinta." Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu sekarang aku yang nyanyi, kau yang mengiringi, aku mau coba apa lagunya cocok untukku." Minseok membusungkan dada. "Silahkan," Chanyeol mengambil alih gitar dari Minseok.

Alunan gitar mulai memenuhi kamar Minseok.

Trek..

Chanyeol mengode Minseok untuk masuk lagu.

 _"Dasi taeeonandamyeon~ dasi saranghandamyeon~"_

Suara gitar berhenti, membuat Minseok menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan~" Minseok memasang aegyo tak sengaja. "Suaramu bagus begitu kenapa pindah ke bagian alat musik?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Ingin mencoba hal baru." Minseok tersenyum. Dia berbohong. Sebetulnya dia tak ingin dekat dengan Jongdae di bagian vocal, makanya dia banting setir ke alat musik.

"Kau bohong."

"Ah Yeollie, kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan?" Tanya Minseok. "Katakan padaku Minseok.."

"Katakan apa?"

"Apa kau menyukai Jongdae? Mencintainya? Tumpahkan segala perasaanmu padaku sekarang," Chanyeol mengubah topik. Minseok tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau benar. Aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Dia sangat populer, berbanding terbalik denganku."

"Lanjutkan."

"Jongdae brengsek, tapi dia tampan, dia terlihat begitu bersinar, tatapan matanya membuatku tak bisa berpaling pada siapapun kecuali dia."

"Ya, terus."

"Aku sadar diri. Siapa aku? Bisa-bisanya aku mencintai orang yang tidak bisa kugapai? Dan akhirnya dia memintaku pergi dari hidupnya. Tak masalah, aku mengerti, dia juga butuh ruang bebas dari orang tak penting sepertiku."

"Ya ya lanjutkan,"

"Aku mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencintainya. Apa aku salah?" Minseok menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak, kau tidak salah. Itu wajar, kau tau?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa aku egois jika aku menginginkan dia hanya menjadi milikku saja?"

"Tidak. Aku juga menginginkan Baekhyun milikku saja."

"Apa aku pantas ada di sampingnya?"

Chanyeol diam. Minseok terkekeh. "Aku sudah tau jawaban untuk yang itu, pulanglah, sudah larut," ujarnya. Chanyeol membungkuk dan keluar dari kamar Minseok lalu berpamitan pada kedua orangtua Minseok dan pulang. Dia tidak mau mengacaukan hati Minseok yang memang sudah kacau sejak awal.

.

.

"Minseok." Jongdae memanggil. Minseok tak peduli, dia acuh. "Chanyeol bilang dia tak bisa menemaniku di festival nanti dan mengatakan kalau kau bisa lagunya, aku boleh minta bantuanmu?"

Minseok melotot. "Apa? Kenapa begitu?"

.

.

"Yak! Park dobi sialan! Apa maksudmu?!" Minseok membentak Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah seragamnya. Minseok tak mempedulikan tatapan mata dari orang lain.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. "Kau ingin berhenti mencintainya kan?" Minseok mengangguk. "Sebelum itu terjadi, biarkan aku membuat kenangan indah diantara kalian, walau sederhana, mungkin itu bermakna." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, buatlah kenangan sebelum kalian benar-benar berpisah, waktu terus bergulir, Minseok. Hargai waktumu,"

"Waktu ku masih banyak!"

"Ah maaf," ucap Chanyeol. "Intinya, hargai usahaku ini okay?"

"Okay," Minseok mengalah.

.

.

"Jongdae," Minseok menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan, berharap tidak mengganggu waktu tidur siangnya. Perlahan, Jongdae membuka matanya. "Kenapa?" Tanya-nya dengan wajah sayu.

"Soal festival, aku menyanggupi." Kata Minseok. Jongdae melebarkan matanya, dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Minseok intens. "Kau yakin?" Ujar Jongdae. Minseok mengangguk. "Pulang sekolah ke rumahku ya," Jongdae tersenyum lebar.

Entah kenapa dia merasa senang sekali. Dan bersyukur karena Chanyeol tak bisa menemaninya lalu digantikan Minseok. "Rumahmu dekat perumahan X kan?" Tanya Minseok. "Ya, tapi aku tak tinggal di perumahannya," jawab Jongdae. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menatap Minseok.

"Aku tau dari Baekhyun." Minseok menjawab dengan tepat bahkan sebelum Jongdae bertanya. "Aku ingin beli bakpau dulu, ya?" Minseok melancarkan aegyo. "Tidak." Jawab Jongdae tanpa menatap Minseok, dia tak kuat.

Minseok cemberut. "Jongdae-yaa~" Dia mengusel di bahu Jongdae. "Tidak, Minseok." Jongdae masih tak menatap Minseok, takut termakan aegyo yang kelebihan cute itu. "Dae-ie~" Kalau panggilannya sudah begini, Jongdae angkat tangan.

"Ada syaratnya." Jongdae tersenyum jahil. "Apa? Demi bakpau aku akan melakukannya!" Seru Minseok. Jongdae melebarkan senyumnya. "Beri aku kecupan di–"

Cup~

"KYAAA!"

"ASTAGA!"

Jongdae terkejut. "–pipi." Dia melanjutkan. Kemudian dia menatap Minseok tak percaya. Minseok juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Mian!" Seru Minseok dan berlari keluar kelas. Jongdae menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Mukanya memerah. Okay, biar kujelaskan. Tadi karena saking sukanya Minseok pada bakpau, ketika dia mendengar Jongdae memintanya untuk memberi kecupan, dia kira tepat di bibir. BIBIR.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minseok langsung mengecup bibir Jongdae, di kelas, dia tak mendengar seluruh kata-kata Jongdae.

"Minseok-ah!" Jongdae bangun dan mengejar Minseok.

"Mereka saling menyukai tapi kenapa tidak menyatakan sih?" Sehun berdecak sebal melihat kelakukan dua hyungnya. "Kau tau, **ada saat dimana seseorang ingin menyimpan perasaannya untuk diri sendiri. Dan kurasa mereka melakukan hal itu** ," Baekhyun menyahut. "Tapi orang melakukannya karena mereka takut ditolak, Hyung. Coba kau perhatikan Minseok-hyung dan Jongdae-hyung, mereka tak perlu takut ditolak karena mereka saling menyukai."

"Biarkan saja, itu menarik dibandingkan melihat mereka berjauhan seperti kemarin-kemarin." Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

.

.

"Minseok, tunggu!" Jongdae masih mengejar. "Jangan mengejar ku!" Balas Minseok. "Kalau kau berhenti berlari, maka otomatis aku berhenti mengejarmu!"

Ck, seperti film India saja. Berlari-lari tak karuan. Untungnya Minseok menyudahi permainan india-indiaan mereka. "Kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Jongdae sambil menetralkan nafasnya. Minseok menggeleng pelan, dia menunduk, tak berani menatap Jongdae.

Jongdae menyeringai ketika tau posisi mereka ada di perpustakaan lama yang sudah tak terpakai. Dia mendorong Minseok hingga menabrak tembok dan menghalangi Minseok dengan tubuhnya. "J-Jongdae?" Minseok membuka matanya takut-takut. "Iya? Kenapa?" Balas Jongdae sambil menatap Minseok dengan smirknya.

"Kau membuatku malu, Minseok. Karena kau namaku akan tercoreng di mata fansku." Ucap Jongdae. Minseok diam. "Terima hukuman manismu, Seokkie.." Jongdae memajukan wajahnya. Saat bibirnya baru saja menyentuh bibir Minseok, seseorang memukulnya.

Buak!

"Argh," Jongdae meringis sambil memegang pipinya yang ia yakini lebam. "Aku memilih dia untuk membantu latihanmu, bukan untuk kau lecehkan, Kim Jongdae."

"Dan Minseok, sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia? Aku menyuruh kalian latihan, bukan lari-lari macam film India begini!" Chanyeol menatap Minseok. Yang ditanya hanya diam. "Mian.." ucap Minseok pelan. Chanyeol menatap Jongdae. "Dia bukan mainanmu, pergi cari orang lain yang bisa kau permainkan!" Serunya keras.

"Apa?" Suara Jongdae menaik ketika mendengar kata 'mainanmu'.

"Enak saja!" Serunya kemudian. "Minseok bukan mainanku! Tau apa kau?" Tanya Jongdae sengit. "Kalau begitu apa? Simpananmu? Cadanganmu? Aku tau semuanya Jongdae, kau pikir aku tidak tau?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan pergi sambil menarik Minseok.

Jongdae menendang pot didekatnya. "Sialan!"

.

.

uh, need kakak kek si ceye yaampun gaes. maksud si ceye yang bilang "aku tau semuanya" itu, dulu si Jongdae itu sering mainin cewek gitu, tapi mainin perasaan doang. ya aman sih, tapi ngeliat si Dae bukan cuman mainin perasaan Minseok, bahkan udh pegang, cium, dll, bikin si ceye gerah, dia gamau lah adek kesayangannya di cabulin gitu aja wkwk.


	15. satu empat (WARNING NC18!)

**WARNING!**

 **NC18! RATE M KHUSUS CHAPTER INI! SAYA TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA READERS-DEUL MENDADAK ENGAS :v**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH, GAK USAH DEKET DEKET SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **RATE SUATU SAAT BISA NAIK JIKA AUTHOR SEDANG MOOD :v**

 **ALUR GAJE, CERITA PASARAN, BAHASANYA JUGA ACAK KADUT, NO JUDGE PLEASE :))**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok menatap Jongdae takut-takut. Pipi kirinya lebam, dan Minseok tau itu pasti sakit. "Um.. Jongdae?"

"Berhenti memanggilku. Kau tak perlu dekat-dekat denganku, kita hanya ditugaskan untuk latihan, arraseo?"

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Antar aku ke UKS.." Pintanya. Jongdae langsung menatapnya. "Kau kenapa? Kambuh lagi? Bawa inhealer?" Tanya-nya bertubi-tubi. Minseok tidak menjawab, otomatis Jongdae menariknya ke UKS.

Sampai di UKS, Jongdae mengobrak-abrik isi lemari, mencari oksigen. "Dae-ah, aku hanya perlu es kecil, kapas dan hansaplast,"

"Huh? Tunggu," Jongdae berlari ke dapur sekolah. Kemudian dia kembali lagi dan menggeleng. Minseok menatapnya. "Ah kalau begitu Betadine saja, sepertinya luka."

Jongdae langsung memberikan Minseok Betadine, kapas, dan hansaplast. "Untuk a–"

"Diam." Minseok memotong ucapan Jongdae dan membersihkan lebam di pipinya, anehnya ada goresan disana. Minseok meneteskan Betadine di kapas, lalu menempelkannya di pipi Jongdae dengan hansaplast.

Jongdae tertawa. "Astaga Minseok, ini bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya. Minseok hanya diam.

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku percaya padamu Jongdae," Minseok mengulang. Jongdae menatap lantai UKS. "Tidak Minseok. Kau seharusnya mempercayai Chanyeol," balas Jongdae. "Aku memang namja brengsek seperti katamu, makanya menjauhlah dariku." Lanjutnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku." Jongdae mengernyit.

"Tunjukkan padaku jika kau brengsek."

"Kau sudah jadi korban kan? Buat apa aku menyerang korban yang sama?"

"Tapi kau tidak membuatku jadi korban."

"Akan ku buat kau menyesalinya, Han Minseok!!" Jongdae menerjang Minseok hingga dia jatuh di kasur UKS yang terbilang sempit dan menimbulkan bunyi berdecit.

"Dae—ngghh!" Minseok berontak ketika Jongdae menciumnya kasar, tidak seperti ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya yang terkesan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Diam Minseok! Kau yang memintanya!" Jongdae mengunci kedua tangan Minseok di atas kepalanya dan mencium Minseok lebih ganas. Awalnya Minseok memang berontak, tapi lama-lama dia pasrah. Mereka bahkan sudah memakai lidah untuk saling bertarung didalam mulut!

Minseok mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongdae dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Jongdae melesak lebih dalam, mengabsen seluruh gigi dan gusi Minseok, kemudian menggigit lidah Minseok. "Nggh!" Minseok mengerang.

Kali ini Jongdae yang pertama melepas ciuman mereka, dia turun dan mulai memainkan leher Minseok. Menjilatinya, mengecupnya, dan bahkan memberi tanda kemerahan di leher Minseok. "Jongdae~~ ngh," Minseok mengerang ketika Jongdae menghisap kulit lehernya kencang.

Minseok tak kuat, dia ingin lepas dari kukungan Jongdae sekarang, dia mulai berontak.

Duk!

"Nnh.." Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Jongdae. Minseok menatapnya horor.

"Jongdae, kau?"

Jongdae balas menatap Minseok dan menyeringai. "Kau merasakannya? Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, sayang~" Jongdae langsung menggendong Minseok dan membawanya kabur dari sekolah. Ke rumahnya. Catat! **RUMAH JONGDAE.**

.

.

"Dae—nggh!ahh!" Minseok meremas seprai kasur berukuran big size Jongdae ketika Jongdae menghisap nipple nya keras. Seperti berharap akan ada air susu keluar darisana. Entah sejak kapan Minseok sudah naked sepenuhnya. Tapi tidak dengan Jongdae, namja brengsek yang sialnya tampan itu masih berpakaian lengkap.

Jongdae turun dan mulai menjilati area sekitar kejantanan Minseok. "Dae! Hentikan!" Minseok menggelinjang. Jongdae berhenti, dia menatap Minseok sebentar kemudian menciumnya lagi. Tapi tangan kanannya mengocok junior Minseok.

"Ngghh ohh ahh, Daeehh berhen—aakh!" Minseok terus mendesah, dan kocokan Jongdae semakin cepat. Minseok melepas ciuman mereka. "Daee, aku mauuu—AAHHH"

CROTTT

Jongdae menyeringai. Minseok masih menetralkan nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Jongdae.." matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kita belum selesai Minseok sayang," Jongdae melepas bajunya, celananya juga. Minseok menganga sekaligus ngeri ketika melihat ukuran junior Jongdae.

"Asta—"

"Suck it." Jongdae memerintah.

"Hah?"

"Suck it, bitch!" Jongdae memajukan wajah Minseok, dan akhirnya juniornya masuk ke mulut Minseok. Jongdae menggeram rendah. Minseok tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi instingnya mengambil alih. Dia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas bagian junior Jongdae yang tidak terjamah oleh mulutnya.

"Ahh, lanjutkan," ucap Jongdae. Minseok mempercepat gerakan maju-mundur nya. Junior Jongdae mulai berkedut, dengan cepat, Jongdae menarik juniornya dari mulut Minseok dan dihadiahi desahan kecewa. "Kau menyusahkan," ucap Jongdae. Dia membuka lebar kedua kaki Minseok.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Minseok.

"Menghancurkanmu, jalang!" Dalam satu kali hentakan, Jongdae memasukkan paksa juniornya.

"AAARRGHHH!" Minseok berteriak kencang. Air matanya sudah mengalir. Lubangnya sangat sakit, dia serasa dibelah dua. Jongdae diam sebentar, dia tak tega melihat Minseok begitu. Setelah dirasa Minseok tenang, Jongdae mulai bergerak.

"Nggh.."

"Diamlah!!" Jongdae menghentakkan juniornya lagi. "Aahh! Jongdae! Sakit! Lepas!" Minseok menangis.

"Diam, sialan!" Jongdae menarik dasi di seragamnya tadi dan mengikat kedua tangan Minseok. Kemudian dia langsung bergerak maju-mundur tanpa memedulikan teriakan Minseok.

"Jong—aah! Brengsek! Nggh! Sialan! Aaahhhh! JONGDAEEEEEEEEEE!" Minseok mendesah sambil memaki. Jongdae mencium Minseok. Tangan kirinya bermain di nipple Minseok, dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengocok junior Minseok.

Minseok hanya mendesah tertahan saat ini. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak akibat gerakan Jongdae yang brutal. Minseok melepas ciuman ketika junior Jongdae menghantam sesuatu di lubangnya. "Aaahh," Dia mendesah. Jongdae menyeringai. "Disitu rupanya," ucapnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Nggh Jongdae, aahh.. nnnhh.." Minseok terus mendesah. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya membulat. "Jongdae! Aku—"

"Keluarkan sayang," Jongdae mengocok junior Minseok tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi menggenjot nya.

CROOT

Minseok klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, sementara Jongdae belum sama sekali. Minseok lelah, tapi dia masih harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia sedang dilecehkan sekarang, oleh orang yang sangat dicintai olehnya. Oleh namja yang ia percaya selama ini. "Nggh, Jongdae, jangan lagi!" Minseok berteriak ketika Jongdae mengusap dan merangsang juniornya untuk on lagi.

"Aahh ahhh ngghh Jongdae, nnhh, aahh" Minseok mendesah kencang. Jongdae masih terus menumbuk prostat Minseok. Juniornya mulai berkedut dan membesar. "Sebut namaku, Minseok!" Teriak Jongdae.

"Jong.. ahhh, Jongdae!"

"Lagi!"

"Nnhh, aahhh, Jongda—ngghh ahh ahh"

"MINSEOK/JONGDAE!" Keduanya sama sama berteriak.

CROTTT! CROOT!

Sperma Jongdae menyembur kedalam hole Minseok, dan sperma Minseok menyembur ke dada Jongdae. "Ahh.." Minseok mengerang ketika Jongdae mencabut junior nya yang melemas. Jongdae mencium Minseok.

"Sarang—"

Brak!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JONGDAE?!"

BUAK!!

Jongdae terlempar jauh dari Minseok akibat tendangan hapkido dari Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah!" Minseok langsung memeluk Baekhyun, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya di pelukan Baekhyun.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Jongdae dibuka keras. "Brengsek!!!!" Chanyeol berteriak keras, dia mendekati Jongdae. Dia memaksa Jongdae berdiri, kemudian menghantamkan lututnya ke perut Jongdae.

Buak!

"Ugh," Jongdae meringis. Chanyeol mendorongnya ke tembok. "Kau brengsek."

Jongdae tersenyum. "Kalau aku brengsek, kenapa? Itu hak ku untuk menjadi brengsek, kan? Salahku dimana?"

Chanyeol geram. Dia langsung memukuli Jongdae hingga tangannya sakit. Baekhyun membawa Minseok ke kamarnya dan mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Hyung, berhenti. Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Ucap Jongdae.

Buak!

Hantaman kembali di terima di perutnya dan membuatnya meludahkan darahnya. "Bertanggungjawab katamu? Kau pikir semua akan selesai hanya dengan uang? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Yixing,"

"Aku tidak sama dengannya." Balas Jongdae. "Apa yang membuatmu berbeda?"

"Aku mencin—"

Buk!

Chanyeol memukul tengkuknya dan membuat Jongdae tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol mengusap air matanya. "Karena kau aku melanggar janji ku pada Xiu-hyung, kau akan membayarnya nanti, Kim Jongdae."

.

.

gak berani bikin lebih gua buat adegan NC nya :v gw ga bertanggungjawab kalo yg baca mendadak engas :'v maafin gua :'v emang jalan ceritanya begini:'3 kalo gak gini ntar ga maju ceritanya:'''v

btw, jangan lupa baca cerita yg lain ya:'v

kutunggu reviews kalian reader-deul :3 makasih yg mau nunggu dan reviews terus:') saranghae :')))


	16. satu lima

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH SANA HUSH HUSH!**

 **BANYAK TYPO, ALUR GAJE KECEPETAN, GAK SUKA GAUSAH BACA GENGS HEHE**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA READERS-DEUL TERTJINTAH MUAH MUAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chan.." Minseok langsung memeluk Chanyeol yang baru saja puas menghajar Jongdae.

"Ini bukan salahnya, ini salahku, aku bertanya padanya sebrengsek apa dia, dia berkata aku pernah jadi korbannya, tapi aku bilang aku tak pernah jadi korbannya, kemudian dia langsung menyerang ku." Jelas Minseok. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Tapi seharusnya dia tak begitu, apa dia tak waras?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia masih waras kok, mungkin karena dulu Ayahnya brengsek, dia ikut brengsek." Jawab Baekhyun. "Makanya Nyonya Kim meninggalkannya, untung Ibuku ada, dia menyadarkan Ayah Jongdae dan akhirnya, ya.. begini," Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau tinggal di rumah Chanyeol dulu, Minseok-ah.." Baekhyun membuka topik baru. Minseok menatapnya. "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja boleh, Chanyeol-ku tidak sebrengsek Jongdae-mu, Minseok.."

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

Hari-hari berlanjut seperti biasa. Walau sebelumnya Minseok tak masuk seminggu karena kesulitan berjalan. Jongdae bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Brak

"Kau punya mata tidak?! Sudah jelas aku sedang jalan kan?!" Seru Jongdae sengit. Anak kelas sebelah itu membungkuk, bermaksud meminta maaf. "Ck! Kenapa semua orang menyusahkan?" Ujarnya sambil memainkan batang permen yang sudah habis.

Brak!

"Berapa kali harus kubilang?! Kau punya mata ti—" Jongdae menghentikan makiannya ketika melihat yang menabraknya adalah Luhan. "Apa? Lanjutkan kata-kata mu, brengsek." Luhan mendecih sambil menatap Jongdae dengan sinis.

Jongdae kesal. Alisnya berkerut. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" Teriak Jongdae sambil memojokkan Luhan. "Aku mengetahui semuanya! Dasar sialan! Ibumu ngidam apa dulu sampai kau sebrengsek ini?!" Balas Luhan. "Jangan bawa-bawa Ibuku! Dia tidak salah apa-apa!!" Jongdae menarik kerah Luhan.

"Lu!" Minseok menengahi kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu. Jongdae melepas cengkeramannya di kerah Luhan. "Awas kau Xi Luhan," Dia mendorong Luhan dan pergi.

Minseok merapihkan kerah Luhan. "Gwaenchana?" Tanya-nya. Luhan mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, bukan? Maaf,"

"Maaf untuk?"

"Karena tidak ada bersamamu waktu itu," jawab Luhan. Minseok tersenyum. "Tidak apa, itu juga salahku kok, bukan sepenuhnya salah Jongdae.."

Pletak!

"Aduh," Minseok mengelus jidatnya yang baru terkena kaleng soda. "Bicara di depan, Han Minseok, bukan dibelakang.." Jongdae lewat sambil tersenyum miring. "Si sialan itu!" Luhan hendak menyerang Jongdae, untungnya Minseok menahan. "Wah? Bayi rusa ini hendak menyerangku? Coba saja," Jongdae makin menggoda Luhan dan pergi ke arah berlawanan dari sebelumnya, ke kantin.

"Argh!" Luhan menggeram kesal.

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

"Jongdae."

Jongdae hanya diam sambil membereskan barang-barang nya. "Kim Jongdae." Panggil Minseok lagi. Jongdae masih acuh, jalannya di halangi Minseok. Dia hendak melompati meja lagi.

Brak!

"Aduh!" Jongdae mengerang ketika Minseok menarik tangannya. Otomatis dia jatuh di atas meja dan kepalanya membentur kursi. "Jangan lagi, nanti kau tergelincir." Ucap Minseok reflek. Dia langsung mengelus kepala Jongdae. "Gwaenchana? Mian.."

Jongdae memegang tangan Minseok dan menyingkirkannya. "Kau butuh apalagi sekarang?" Tanya-nya sambil berdiri. Minseok menatap Jongdae sendu, ada kilatan luka di mata Jongdae. "Bogoshipeo.." kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Minseok. Jongdae diam, dia kemudian keluar dari kelas.

"Nado Minseok-ah, nado.."

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

"Tidak seru, aku sudahan, aku ingin tidur, kalian berdua saja." Minseok melempar konsol PS ke arah Luhan, sementara dia merebahkan diri di kasur.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Minseok.." Chanyeol memanggil. "Waeyo?" Balas Minseok pelan. "Kau mau order makanan tidak? Aku dan Luhan sudah memesan pizza," kata Chanyeol.

"Ada roti anpan tidak?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau tidak ada, aku tak mau." Ada nada merengek disana. "Kan dijualnya di sekolah, mini market juga di depan perumahan, males ah, jauh!" Seru Luhan. "Aku belikan bakpau di kios sebelah saja ya?" Chanyeol menawarkan. "Iya." Jawab Minseok.

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

Keadaan Jongdae jauh lebih mengenaskan dibanding Minseok.

Plak!

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku pada Appa?!"

Jongdae bungkam. "Katakan pada Appa, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Appa Kim. Baekhyun diam di sebelah Jongdae, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Baekhyun! Kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Nde Appa.." Baekhyun membungkuk dan langsung lari, tidak mau ikut kena amukan Appa nya yang baru pulang dari luar kota.

Jongdae menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan dan menghela nafas. "Mian Appa.." ujarnya.

Buk!

Satu pukulan didapat lagi oleh Jongdae. Dia hanya diam sambil menahan perih. "Mau jadi apa kau besar nanti? Penghancur masa depan orang lain?!" Seru Appa nya lagi.

Prang!

"Shh.." Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Appa nya–dengan tega–melempar vas bunga kecil ke kepalanya dan membuat pelipisnya mengucurkan darah. "Appa–"

"Diam, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun langsung bungkam. Dia tidak tega melihat Jongdae dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti itu. Rambut acak-acakan, tangan lebam, muka lebam, pinggir mulutnya robek, ditambah pelipisnya berdarah.

"Anak tak berguna!" Appa Kim menendang Jongdae hingga dia tersungkur, kemudian masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya.

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun langsung berlari dan menangkap adiknya itu sebelum dia mencium lantai. "Ugh.." Jongdae meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. Baekhyun panik. Eomma nya masih di luar kota, baru pulang Minggu depan.

Baekhyun mengelap darah Jongdae dengan bajunya. "Appo hyung.." Jongdae menahan tangan Baekhyun. "Tahan sebentar!" Kata Baekhyun panik. Jongdae memejamkan matanya menahan perih.

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

Brak!

"Aduh, sialan! Jangan lari-lari di koridor!" Teriak Jongdae, kali ini tanpa bentakan keras.

Cklek

Jongdae merasa ada yang aneh dengan pintunya.

Brash brak!

Dia melongo. Kepalanya memang basah, tapi embernya melayang ke depan. Jongdae menengok ke belakang, ada Minseok yang nyengir. "Mian, ember itu cocoknya dengan kepalaku, Tuan Kim." Dia langsung masuk ke kelas.

"Astaga? Kena Jongdae? Harusnya Minseok kan?"

"Salah waktu!"

Kelas ribut. Jongdae acuh, dia duduk di bangkunya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja.

Bruk!

"Shit." Jongdae mengumpat ketika ada buku tulis kwarto tebal mengenai badannya. "Ah, mianhae.. aku tak bisa menangkapnya tadi," Minseok mengambil buku itu. Dia menatap Jongdae.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Minseok ketika melihat Jongdae meringis.

Buk!

"Pabbo ya!!" Jongdae berteriak ketika Minseok menepuk pundaknya pelan. "E-Eh mian.. kenapa sih?" Tanya Minseok kaget. "Aduh sialan, sakit sekali.." Jongdae masih mengumpat sambil memijat pundaknya pelan. Minseok penasaran, dia menarik paksa Jongdae ke UKS. Sepertinya UKS sudah jadi tempat langganan mereka.

Crek

Minseok mengunci UKS. "Buka seragamnya." Kata Minseok. Jongdae menarik satu alisnya keatas. "Kau minta kuserang lagi?" Tanya Jongdae watados. Minseok memutar bola matanya. Dia maju dan melepas seragam Jongdae.

"Omo!" Serunya keras. Tubuh Jongdae lebam semua. Dan dia baru sadar pelipis Jongdae dan pinggir bibirnya sobek. "Kau ini modus ingin melihat tubuhku, hah?" Jongdae menatap Minseok.

Minseok diam. "Hey? Kau malah membuatku takut sekarang." Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Minseok. "Han Min—"

Chu

Jongdae melebarkan matanya. "Min—"

"Diam," Minseok menjilat seluruh bibir Jongdae. Dia melakukan itu selama kurang lebih 3 menit. Jongdae hendak berbicara, tapi Minseok menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Jongdae.

"Mulai sekarang itu milikku." Kata Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Hah?" Jongdae memiringkan kepalanya. Minseok tak menjawab, dia malah memeluk Jongdae. "Yak! Sakit!" Seru Jongdae.

"Saranghae Kim Jongdae," Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongdae diam. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau kau harus menyerah?" Tanya Jongdae. "Aku tak peduli," Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongdae mendorong Minseok.

"Aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?" Seru Jongdae. " **Aku mengerti, itu urusanmu. Urusanku adalah mencintaimu,** " jawab Minseok calm. "Terserah kau saja!" Jongdae berdiri dan merebut seragamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya? Kau mau bertanya kenapa aku tidak mencintaimu?" Balas Jongdae sinis. Minseok menggeleng. "Badanmu, kenapa lebam semua?" Tanya-nya.

Astaga Jongdae. Yang menjadi korban disini adalah Minseok. Tapi kenapa Minseok masih berbaik hati padanya? Bersikap tidak ada yang terjadi dan bahkan dengan senang hati membantu Jongdae. Kau mau melepaskan malaikat pecinta bakpau itu, Dae?

"Dae, tunggu," Minseok menahannya ketika ingin keluar. "Apalagi?"

"Festival musim dingin, aku sudah bisa lagunya."

"Lalu? Kau bisa tampil solo sendiri saja sana! Jangan menggangguku!" Jongdae melepas tangan Minseok kasar dan pergi ke kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

huweee aku udh ngedit kehapus anjrit sedih banget maafin aku yoyoi, ini bakal langsung end kok hehe. sabar ya lagi mode pengeditan.

사랑해!


	17. satu enam

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH SANA GEMBELLLLL!**

 **BANYAK TYPO, ALUR GAJE SAMA KECEPETAN, GAK SUKA GAUSAH BACA GENGS HEHEHE**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA SAYANG MUAH MUAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruk

Minseok menahan tubuhnya ke meja. Tak ada siapapun di kelas, kelas sudah kosong sejak 10 menit yang lalu. "Argh," Dia mengerang. Lama-lama dia terjatuh di lantai.

Minseok buru-buru menyalakan ponselnya dan mencari kontak. Dia tak peduli siapapun yang dia telepon. Dan sialnya, kontak paling atas,

'Jongdae'

Klik

"Kenapa lagi? Sudah kubilang kau dengan Chanyeol atau solo sa—"

"Dae.." Minseok meringis. "Minseok?" Panggil Jongdae. "Tolong, argh.. sakit.." erangnya. "D-dimana kau?!"

"Kelas, cepat kesini."

"Tunggu!"

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

Sudah beberapa menit, dan Jongdae belum datang. Minseok tidak tahan, dadanya nyeri, tapi tidak sesak. Setidaknya dia bisa berjalan sampai ke rumahnya, atau rumah Luhan.

"Ugh.." Minseok berhenti sebentar. Dia jalan lagi, sampai ke gerbang depan sekolah.

"Astaga.. sakit sekali," umpatnya sambil meremas dadanya menahan nyeri. Tapi dia menahan rasa sakitnya dan menatap kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Saat jalan mulai lengang, dia menyebrang.

Brak

"Aduh," Minseok berdiri lagi setelah sempat kehilangan keseimbangan akibat dari nyeri di dadanya.

Tiiinnnnnnn

Minseok menatap ke arah kanan dengan horor. Ada truk yang tinggal beberapa meter menuju dirinya.

"MINSEOK! MAJU!" Jongdae berteriak dari seberang. Minseok yang bingung menatap Jongdae. Belum sempat dia mencerna kata-kata Jongdae, truk itu dengan lancar menabrak tubuhnya.

CKIITTT BRAAAAKK!

"HAN MINSEOOOOKKK!!!!!"

Dengan panik, Jongdae berlari menyebrang ke tempat Minseok tanpa peduli kendaraan yang membunyikan klaksonnya akibat kelakuan dia yang nekat.

Brrmmm

Truk tadi langsung tancap gas lagi. "HEY SIALAN! KEMBALI KAU! FCK!" umpat Jongdae. Tapi dia segera menghentikan umpatannya dan berlari ke arah Minseok yang sudah tergenang oleh darah. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul, membantu menghubungi ambulance dan pihak sekolah.

"Minseok.." Jongdae merasa jiwanya hilang seketika. Dia langsung menelepon ambulance. "Bertahan.." Jongdae menggenggam tangan Minseok. Setelah itu dia menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Aish, sialan! Kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya? Jangan bilang masih dengan si cabe?!" Umpat Jongdae. Dia menelepon Luhan, dan tidak dibalas. Itu membuat Jongdae makin panik. Air matanya sudah menggenang. "Minseok.." Jongdae menarik Minseok kedalam pangkuannya. Tak peduli dengan banyaknya darah yang mungkin akan menempel di bajunya.

"Minseok?" Jongdae memanggil lagi ketika melihat Minseok membuka matanya perlahan.

Keadaannya sangat sangat mengenaskan. Kepalanya berdarah, mungkin bocor, tapi entahlah, dan darah menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

"Dae.."

"Jangan bicara, kumohon.." Jongdae sudah tak kuat. "Jongdae.." Minseok membalas genggamannya.

Jongdae hanya menatapnya. Minseok tersenyum, dia ikut menangis. "Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, kau tau?" Ujarnya pelan. Jongdae menggeleng pelan, dia tak sanggup lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat.." lanjutnya.

"Berhenti Minseok, berhenti.." Jongdae mulai terisak pelan.

"Tolong ingat kenangan kita selama ini.. sekecil apapun itu, aku berharap itu menjadi bagian paling indah untuk kau kenang, aku tak menyesal mencintaimu Jongdae.. **kau adalah bagian penting walau aku gagal memperjuangkan mu..** "

Pertahanan Jongdae runtuh sudah. Dia langsung memeluk Minseok erat. "Jangan pergi.." ucap Jongdae. Minseok hanya tersenyum didalam pelukan Jongdae.

"Saranghae Kim Jongdae, namja brengsek tapi tampan.."

Pelukan itu melonggar. "Minseok?" Jongdae menepuk punggungnya pelan.

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

Jongdae duduk di ruang tunggu dengan gelisah. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak ingin ada orang yang melihat kalau dia sedang terluka.

Drap drap! Sret

Tangan Jongdae terlepas paksa dari mukanya.

Plak!

Jongdae diam sebentar sebelum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol baru datang dan langsung menamparnya keras. Dia langsung menatap Chanyeol bingung. Kali ini dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun kan?

"Kau puas sekarang?" Suara rendah Chanyeol membuatnya bergidik. Dia dapat melihat emosi Chanyeol yang tinggi, mukanya sudah memerah, dan nafasnya berderu kencang. Tangannya juga sudah mengepal, siap melayangkan tinjuan kapanpun.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya Jongdae tak terima. "Ini yang kau inginkan bukan? Kau ingin Minseok pergi jauh dari hidupmu kan? Tuhan sudah mengabulkannya sekarang! Kau puas?!" Chanyeol menarik Jongdae dan memepetnya ke tembok.

Buk!

Satu tinjuan lolos. "Aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi." Kata Jongdae pelan. "Memang kau pikir siapa yang menginginkan ini? Kau! Kau yang menyuruhnya pergi menjauh!" Chanyeol membentak lagi.

Tes

Chanyeol melepas cengkeramannya ketika melihat Jongdae meneteskan air mata. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," suara Jongdae mulai parau.

"Aku mencintainya." Nafas Jongdae mulai tersengal, dia emosi. " **Aku mencintai Minseok!** " Serunya lagi.

"Waktu itu aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku dan membuatnya jadi milikku, tapi kalian semua mengacaukannya dan membuat semuanya seolah-olah menjadi salahku!" Jongdae berteriak dan menyinggung soal 'pelecehan Minseok' lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan bertanggungjawab bukan? Aku tau aku brengsek, tapi aku hanya brengsek pada orang yang kucintai saja. Kenapa kalian seenaknya menuduhku melecehkannya dan memanfaatkannya untuk 'one night stan'?" Jongdae mengusap air matanya.

Chanyeol diam. "Dan kemana kau saat Minseok membutuhkanmu? Kenapa dia malah menghubungi nomorku?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bingung, nama dia seharusnya ada di paling atas, bukan Jongdae. Kemudian Luhan datang dan melempar ponsel Minseok.

Prak!

"Astaga anak itu.." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Minseok mem-favorite kan nomor Jongdae! Pantas saja tersemat di bagian paling atas!

Jongdae mengambil ponsel Minseok dan memencet home.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, tolol." Luhan menyahut ketika Jongdae diam melihat homescreen Minseok yang ternyata adalah fotonya saat bermain baseball. "Kau matikan ponselnya, nyalakan lagi." Ucap Luhan. Jongdae menurut.

"Password-nya 2109. Kau tau itu apa?"

Jongdae menatap Luhan. "Ulang tahunku?" Tanya-nya.

"Yup, kau seharusnya tidak menyia-nyiakan dia, Jongdae."

Jongdae tersenyum miris dan meng-unlock ponsel Minseok. "Kau buka galery-nya, isinya fotomu semua, dan dia memotret itu sendirian. Atau dia rela meminta bantuan pada fans-fans mu," Luhan bergerak pergi, diikuti Chanyeol.

Jongdae tertawa pelan melihat galery Minseok yang isinya ada beribu-ribu foto, dan isinya dominan dirinya dibanding sang pemilik ponsel. Dia berdiri dan menatap Minseok dari luar.

"Minseok, saranghae.. mian,"

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

"Jongdae?" Seseorang mengguncang tubuh Jongdae. "Hmm?" Jongdae menggumam dan mengucek matanya. "Ini sudah malam, kau tidak akan dimarahi orangtua mu? Lagipula kenapa kau pakai kaus tipis begitu? Ini pakai jaket Ahjumma saja,"

Jongdae buru-buru bangkit dan membungkuk. "Dirumah ada Baekhyun, dan, em, tidak perlu Ahjumma, tidak dingin kok." Bohong. Disana dingin sekali! Musim dingin sudah diambang pintu. Kenapa Jongdae pakai kaus tipis? Dia buru-buru karena Minseok-NYA menelepon dan meminta bantuan tadi.

"Cepat pakai, ahjumma tidak terima penolakan." Minra memaksa Jongdae, dan tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Jongdae. "Astaga, dingin sekali! Kau bisa membeku kalau seperti ini, yaampun, Minseok bisa memarahi ku jika kekasihnya mati kedinginan,"

"Kekasih?" Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya. Bohong sekali dia jika dia merasa tak senang dengan pengakuan itu. "Kau kekasihnya kan?" Minra menatap Jongdae.

Jongdae ragu, apa Eomma Minseok tau tentang pelecehan Jongdae terhadap anaknya itu?

"Ahjumma.. aku minta ma–"

Sret..

Hati Jongdae menghangat ketika Minra mengusap kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak usah dibahas, kau melakukannya karena kau mencintainya kan? Aku mempercayaimu, Jongdae.."

'Aku percaya padamu.'

Kata-kata Minra hampir mirip dengan Minseok. Dan itu menohok hati Jongdae. Dia bersikap sangat kasar pada Minseok, melecehkannya, kemudian mengabaikannya seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi, Minseok dan keluarganya? Menerima semua dengan lapang dada dan bahkan masih mempercayainya!

Jongdae menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah kapanpun. "Mian ahjumma, waktu itu aku tak berfikir jernih, aku takut Minseok berpaling karena sikapku yang menyebalkan, makanya aku melakukannya, mencoba menandai bahwa dia milikku, tapi ternyata aku salah, karena kejadian itu Minseok bisa membenciku dan akhirnya pergi.."

Minra segera memeluk Jongdae yang terlihat sangat sangat rapuh. "Hiks.." Jongdae mulai terisak. "Gwaenchana.." Minra mengelus punggung Jongdae perlahan. Dia juga sudah tau seluk-beluk keluarga Kim dari Baekhyun. Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya, Ayahnya cukup kejam, itu alasan pandangan Jongdae yang tajam sering menyiratkan luka dalam.

"Aku mencintainya.." ungkap Jongdae. "Aku tahu Jongdae, aku lebih tahu kalau kau mencintai Minseok dibanding dirimu sendiri.." balas Minra. "Aku menyesal aku datang terlambat, padahal jarak rumah ke sekolah hanya 5 menit.." Jongdae terisak lagi.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Kim, kau sudah berusaha semampu mu.."

Jongdae menengadahkan kepalanya. Ada Appa Minseok, Seokjun. "Aku mempercayakan Minseok padamu," Seokjun menepuk bahu Jongdae dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

yeee bentar lagi end wkwkwk


	18. satu tujuh

**WARNING!!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH SANA GEMBELLLL!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA READERS-DEUL SAYANG MUAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae frustasi. Sejak pagi ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari sisi Minseok, takut orang yang sangat ia cintai itu bangun dan dia tak ada di sisinya.

Tunggu, jadi, **Jongdae mencintai Minseok**? Hm, jawabannya **Ya. Tentu. Sangat**. Sejak awal, Minseok memang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui pada diri sendiri bahwa dia mencintai Minseok sampai kejadian ini terjadi.

Jongdae masih setia menggenggam tangan Minseok. Mencoba memberi kekuatan walau nyatanya itu tidak mungkin, setidaknya dia bisa merasakan tangan Minseok yang makin lama makin menghangat. "Jongdae," Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi.

Dengan wajah sayu, Jongdae menoleh. "Makanlah, kau belum makan apapun." Chanyeol memberinya roti. "Mm, gomawo Hyung," Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Jongdae.

"Maaf,"

Jongdae membeku. Dia melirik Chanyeol perlahan. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya-nya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku tau kau mencintai Minseok, tapi karena aku tau sejak dulu kau selalu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain lalu mencampakkan mereka tanpa rasa bersalah, aku takut Minseok akan diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu. Lalu kau melakukan hal senonoh, membuatku semakin frustasi karena aku punya janji dengan Xiu-hyung untuk menjaga adiknya itu,"

Jongdae diam, dia hanya mengangguk saat ada kalimat fakta terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku egois, aku tak ingin melepas Minseok, padahal aku tau kalian saling mencintai.. itu semata-mata karena aku menyayangi Minseok seperti adikku sendiri, dan aku tak bisa memberikan kepercayaan ku padamu," Chanyeol tertawa di akhir.

Sakit sebenarnya, jika Jongdae harus jujur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia memang sebrengsek itu kan? Sampai Chanyeol tidak memberi kepercayaan padanya. "Hyung" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Minseok untukku.. tolong carikan dia lelaki yang tak brengsek sepertiku," Jongdae tersenyum kecut. "Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol merasakan atmosfir aneh dikeluarkan oleh Jongdae.

"Aku akan menghapus jejak ku, mulai dari pindah sekolah, lalu aku akan pergi ke luar negeri, dan aku berjanji kau takkan melihat wajah brengsek ini lagi, aku juga berjanji tidak akan memunculkan diri di hadapan Minseok,"

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana sudah ada Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun. "Kenapa tidak, Luhan? Bukankah kau orang yang paling menginginkan aku pergi dari hidup Minseok?" Jongdae tersenyum miring.

"Aku memang menginginkan kau pergi, tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya Minseok nanti," jawab Luhan. Jongdae lagi-lagi diam. Dia menatap Minseok sekilas lalu kembali menatap Luhan. Dia tersenyum miring lagi.

"Kau pikir hanya Minseok yang hancur? Astaga Luhan, kau harus belajar menggerakkan hatimu walau pada orang brengsek sepertiku!" Jongdae sedikit menaikkan suaranya di akhir. Baekhyun segera menahan Jongdae, dan Sehun menahan Luhan agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran.

Luhan menahan air matanya, sebenarnya dia cukup takut dengan Jongdae. "Keputusanku mutlak. Baekhyun-ah, tolong jaga Eomma dan Appa baik-baik," Jongdae berjalan keluar.

"Kim Jongdae!" Chanyeol berseru. Jongdae tak menggubris. "Jongdae-hyung!" Sehun ikut memanggil.

"Chanyeollie, Sehunnie, biarkan saja.." Baekhyun menahan kekasih dan sahabatnya.

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

5 tahun kemudian..

Jongdae menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Dia merogoh sakunya dan membawa ponselnya lalu mengarahkan nya ke telinga.

"Nde Hyung? Aku sudah sampai, ya, aku makan sebentar, ke cafe dekat bandara saja, nde, gomawo.."

Jongdae memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan kembali menghela nafas berat. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke cafe dekat bandara, dia belum makan apapun sejak di pesawat.

Tling

Dia memasuki pintu cafe dan menatap sekeliling.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa saya ban–"

Jongdae terbingung karena sapaan itu berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap karyawan tersebut.

"Jongdae?"

Pertahanan Minseok musnah sudah. Dia berlari dan menerjang Jongdae.

Buk!

Jongdae meringis. Minseok baru saja melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke pipinya. "Brengsek.." kata itu terlontar dari mulut Minseok. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di cafe yang menatap mereka bingung.

Jongdae mendorong Minseok dan berdiri. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya-nya ketus. Minseok menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ck, kau membuat waktu makan siang ku terganggu, aku tidak mengenalmu, jangan bertindak seolah kau mengenalku, Tuan." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?" Minseok merasa emosinya tiba-tiba meningkat. Jongdae memasang wajah datarnya. "Urusanmu sudah selesai? Aku mau makan." Ucap Jongdae.

Muka Minseok memerah. Dia menarik paksa Jongdae keluar dari Cafe lalu menuju sebuah lapang kosong.

"Kau lupa denganku?"

Jongdae tidak menjawab.

"Kim Jongdae, jawab aku!" Minseok berteriak. Jongdae masih diam, tak terlihat tanda-tanda dia akan membalas pertanyaan Minseok.

Minseok masih menunggu. Jongdae akhirnya menghela nafas, membuat Minseok menaruh harapan jika Jongdae masih mengingatnya.

"Aku tidak melupakan siapapun, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

Prak

Minseok merasa hancur sekarang. Jongdae tak mengingatnya? Lawakan macam apa yang ingin Jongdae beri padanya sekarang hah?

"Jongdae, aku mencintaimu.." Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah. Mencoba menahan air mata sekaligus rasa rindunya terhadap namja brengsek yang bodohnya masih ia cintai setelah dia menghapus jejaknya begitu saja.

Jongdae diam. "Mencintaiku? Tolong jangan katakan hal aneh karena ini pertemuan pertama kita, aku memang percaya cinta pandangan pertama, tapi tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan santun padaku?"

Minseok membeku di tempat. "Sudah? Aku mau makan," Jongdae berjalan kembali dan memasuki cafe.

"Dimana Jongdae? Kenapa dia tidak pernah terlihat? Apa dia tidak punya hati? Dia tak pernah datang kesini" Minseok memandang Chanyeol. Yang ditatap hanya diam, tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Minseok lontarkan.

"Jongdae pindah? Baekkie, kau tau dia pindah kemana?" Minseok mendekat pada Baekhyun. "Maaf Seokkie, aku juga tidak tau menahu soal itu."

"Luhannie, aku merindukan Jongdae.." Minseok mengusel pada Luhan. "Hey, kau seharusnya move on, di dunia ini masih banyak lelaki lain!" Seru Luhan. "Tapi aku mencintai Jongdae~" Minseok merengek. "Dia tidak mencintaimu, lupakan dia, Seokkie."

"Kemari, kemari, kita buat video, akan kumasukkan ke Instagram." Kyungsoo menarik teman-temannya.

"HAPPY GRADUATION DAY!" Teriak Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Minseok.

"Woah, kemari sini beri aku handphone mu Kyungsoo, kurasa lebih baik aku yang merekam kalian.." Chanyeol menarik ponsel Kyungsoo. Mereka berteriak sekali lagi lalu sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Minseok menatap langit. "Happy graduation, Jongdae.." Dia tersenyum lebar dengan setitik air di ujung matanya.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di parkiran Cafe saat dia melihat Minseok menarik Jongdae. Buru-buru dia mengunci mobil dan mengikuti mereka. Baekhyun 100% lupa kalau Minseok bekerja disana jika tak ada jadwal kuliah.

"Kim Jongdae, jawab aku!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jongdae pernah berkata padanya jika dia tak sengaja bertemu Minseok, maka dia akan berpura-pura lupa pada Minseok.

"Aku tidak melupakan siapapun, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

Baekhyun ikut membeku mendengar pernyataan kejam Jongdae. Setelah Jongdae pergi, Baekhyun segera mendekati Minseok.

"Seokkie-ya!"

Minseok menoleh. Mukanya merah, matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Baekkie?" Balasnya dengan suara yang tenang.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Baekhyun ikut tersakiti. Minseok terlihat begitu rapuh.

Hup!

Sesegera mungkin Baekhyun memeluk Minseok sebelum—

"Hiks.. aku merindukannya.."

—dia menangis. "Mianhae.." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Minseok terisak pelan, dia melepas pelukan Baekhyun. "Gwaenchana." ujarnya.

Jongdae meremas dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Dia merindukan Minseok? Ya! Sangat! Dia menahan rasa itu mati-matian. Ingin sekali dia memeluk tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu.

Sret

Jongdae buru-buru mengerjapkan matanya agar air yang terbendung di matanya hilang. "Hyung? Aaa~ bogoshipeo~" Dia reflek mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun.

Buk!

"Aw." Jongdae meringis saat Baekhyun menonjok perutnya pelan.

"Minseok merindukanmu, sangat. Dan kau dengan teganya bersikap seperti itu?" Baekhyun berbisik. Jongdae melepas pelukannya. "Aku.."

"Takut dia tidak memaafkan perbuatanmu?" Potong Baekhyun. Jongdae membisu. "Jongdae, dengarkan aku, dia mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu.. dan kau tau? Rindu itu menyakitkan, dia menahan rasa patah hati dan rindu bersamaan sejak kau menghilangkan jejak mu,"

Jongdae menghela nafas. "Dia memendam semuanya Jongdae. Tapi selama ini dia tetap bertahan demi dirimu, dan kau? Sudah menghancurkannya kau mau menambah kehancurannya lagi?"

Kepala Jongdae mumet. Di satu sisi ia ingin bertemu dengan Minseok, disisi lain, ia takut Minseok tidak menerimanya karena hal-hal yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Kejar dia, Dae-ya.."

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun. "Anggap tidak ada hal yang terjadi di masa lalu, kejar dia sekarang atau kau akan menyesal nan—"

Srat, bruk!

Tanpa mendengar seluruh omongan Baekhyun, Jongdae bangkit dan beringsut pergi, berharap Minseok masih ada di tempat tadi dia meninggalkannya.

"Fighting!" Batin Baekhyun.


	19. satu delapan

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC PERGI SANA GEMBEL LU!**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN SAYANG, ALURNYA JUGA CEPET BANGET ANYIR WKWKWK**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA LAH INTINYA MUAH MUAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa.. aku harus mengakhiri semua ini?"

Minseok bermonolog sambil menatap langit cerah tanpa awan. "Xiu-hyung, aku mencintai Jongdae seperti kau mencintai Chen-hyung.." Dia mengangkat tangannya seolah berusaha menggapai kakak lelakinya yang sudah berada di sisi Tuhan lebih cepat.

"Kami hanya tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun tapi aku sangat merindukannya, ini terasa menyakitkan, Hyung, asal kau tau.. dan aku jadi penasaran, apa yang dilakukan Chen-hyung jika dia merindukanmu?"

Minseok menurunkan tangannya, dia cemberut. "Aku ingin melupakan Jongdae, tapi kenapa hatiku tidak selaras dengan otakku? Ah, Kim Jongdae sialaannn!" Dia mengumpat.

"Han Minseok."

Minseok membeku, dia mengenal suara ini. Tapi bukankah?

"Minseok-ah."

Minseok berbalik perlahan. Pelupuk matanya basah tanpa diminta. "Jongdae.." Bibirnya bergetar ketika mengucap nama seorang insan yang begitu ia cintai.

Jongdae merasa sesak ketika melihat keadaan Minseok yang rapuh. Dia mulai mendekat selangkah demi selangkah.

Hup..

Air mata Minseok meluncur tanpa diminta. Kedua bibirnya terbuka dan bergetar, matanya membulat, tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Mianhae.." Jongdae memeluk Minseok lebih erat. Kepalanya ia cerukkan ke leher Minseok. "Seokkie-ya, mianhae.." Terdengar isakan pelan yang meluncur dari bibir Jongdae.

Minseok mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Dia ragu untuk balas memeluk Jongdae. Tapi ketika dia merasa pelukan Jongdae semakin lama semakin erat, dia akhirnya membalas pelukan itu.

"Gwaenchana.. saranghae," Minseok tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Jongdae pelan.

Jongdae melepas pelukan nya. "Bogoshipeo.." ungkapnya tulus. Minseok tersenyum, dia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya dan membuatnya senang.

"Nado, Dae-ya.. Nado bogoshipeo.."

Jongdae ikut tersenyum. Baekhyun benar, Minseok masih mencintainya, mencintai Jongdae yang pada hakikatnya telah menghancurkan dirinya. "Kemana saja kau sialan?" Minseok tertawa pelan, tapi air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Itu tidak penting untuk sekarang, Minseok. Yang penting adalah, aku milikmu."

Minseok menatap Jongdae. "Dan kau milikku," Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Minseok. Reflek Minseok menutup kedua matanya.

Chu

Bibir mereka saling bertemu, menyalurkan kerinduan mendalam yang mereka pendam masing-masing selama 5 tahun ini. Jongdae mulai melumat bibir Minseok, tanpa diminta, Minseok dengan baik hati membuka mulutnya agar Jongdae bisa leluasa.

"Unghh, saranghaehh.." racau Minseok ditengah lumatan Jongdae.

Jongdae tak membalas, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi nyaman mencium Minseok. Setelah merasa nafas Minseok menipis, Jongdae melepas ciumannya.

"Mianhae.." Jongdae memeluk Minseok kembali, dia sangat sangat merindukan bakpao berjalan yang menyebalkan ini. "Kau minta maaf untuk apa, Dae-ya? Kau tidak punya salah padaku.." Minseok tersenyum.

Oh shit, Jongdae! Kau mau meninggalkan Minseok yang dengan mudahnya menerima mu kembali tanpa peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu? Come on, Jongdae, open your mind!

"Minseok.." Jongdae menatap orang yang dirindukannya dalam. Minseok balas menatapnya. Jongdae menyadari ada yang salah dari tatapan itu. Bukan, bukan ada yang salah, tetapi ada yang kurang. Mata itu tak berbinar terang seperti dulu lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Jongdae mengusap Surai Minseok. "Nde.. gwaenchana," balas Minseok sambil memeluk Jongdae lagi. Pelukan kali ini juga terasa berbeda, Jongdae merasa pelukan yang sekarang seperti pelukan terakhir yang mereka lakukan.

"Jongdae.." Minseok menatap Jongdae tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sayangi pergi?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyusulnya. Mana rela aku melepasnya begitu saja,"

 _'Tidak, Jongdae. Kau tidak perlu menyusul ku, aku akan baik-baik saja disana, Tuhan akan menjagaku.'_ Tenggorokan Minseok tercekat, dia tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tapi jika tempatnya sulit dicapai dan kau tak bisa menyusulnya, bagaimana?"

Jongdae tertegun, dia mengerti alur percakapannya dengan Minseok sekarang. Dia segera memeluk namja berpipi tembam itu dengan erat, sambil menahan air matanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku disana."

Minseok menahan nafasnya sebentar. "Ya.." Dia menghapus air matanya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja disana. Jangan khawatirkan aku, kau hanya perlu maju kedepan, Jongdae.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat.."

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

Pemakaman telah usai, namun namja berwajah kotak itu masih setia berdiam diri menatap nisan seorang insan yang dia kasihi.

"Aku percaya padamu, jaga janjimu untuk baik-baik saja disana padaku.."

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Namja kotak itu, Jongdae, menoleh. Disana berdiri seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu soal ini, Jongdae.." Minra menahan isakannya mati-matian.

Jongdae segera bangkit dan memeluk Minra, Ibu Minseok. "Tidak apa ahjumma.. semua juga salahku, aku yang pertama kali menghapus jejak tanpa memikirkan ini akan terjadi. Maafkan aku,"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," Suara berat menginterupsi. Itu Seokjun, Ayah Minseok. Jongdae menatapnya. "Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah merawat Daemin dengan baik."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Ya, hanya Daemin yang kumiliki sekarang. Dan aku akan benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik, aku permisi."

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

[Flashback ON]

 _Sebelum pemakaman, Jongdae pergi ke rumah Minseok seorang diri. Seokjun, Minra, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang menyuruh._

 _"Um, permisi.." Jongdae membuka pintu perlahan, sudah lama sekali dia tidak menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini. Kenangan-kenangan nya bersama Minseok kembali terlintas di benaknya. Tapi dia segera menggeleng dan melangkah masuk._

 _"Nuguya?"_

 _Jongdae mengerjap. Di hadapannya ada seorang anak lelaki tampan dengan kisaran umur 4 tahunan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, pancaran sinar mata itu, mirip sekali dengan Minseok. Dan wajah kotak itu, astaga jangan bilang kalau dia—_

 _"Dia anakmu, Jongdae."_

 _Jongdae terkesiap ketika melihat orang-orang yang menyuruhnya kesini tadi ada di rumah._

 _"Apa yang? Bukankah–"_

 _"Minseok tak mengatakannya pada kita semua, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, dokter berkata dia tak berani mengambil resiko untuk mengoperasi dua nyawa disaat bersamaan." Minra menjelaskan._

 _"Aku memaksa dokter itu melakukan saja, setidaknya Minseok selamat walau bayinya tidak. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, keduanya selamat. Dan anakmu lahir beberapa bulan saat kau menghilangkan jejak." Chanyeol membalas._

 _Jongdae membeku. Dia menatap anak kecil menggemaskan di hadapannya._

 _"Kim Daemin, dia Appamu, peluk dia dan katakan bahwa kau mencintainya, sayang." Baekhyun mengelus kepala Daemin perlahan._

 _Daemin menatap Jongdae. "Appa?" Ceplosnya lucu. "Naneun saranghae, Appa.." Dia melompat-lompat minta digendong. Jongdae tersenyum, hatinya menghangat saat itu juga. Dia segera memangku Daemin dan menciumi pipinya._

 _"Maafkan Appa.. maaf.." ujar Jongdae. "Wae??" Daemin bertanya sekaligus aegyo tidak sadar. Jongdae tertawa melihatnya. "Nada aegyo mu itu mirip dengan Eomma mu.."_

 _"Eomma eodiga?"_

 _Seisi rumah mendadak hening. "Waktu itu eomma bilang dia akan kembali, tapi Daemin tidak pernah bertemu lagi,"_

 _"Daemin, Eomma mu pergi, dan mungkin sekarang tidak akan kembali, dia ingin bertemu Tuhan, sayang.."_

 _"Jadi Daemin tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi?"_

 _"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi tenang saja, Eomma baik-baik saja, dia dijaga oleh Tuhan disana, dan juga, emm.. ada Appa disini, yang akan menjaga Daemin seperti Eomma menjaga Daemin dulu,"_

 _Minra, Seokjun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Mereka tak menyangka Jongdae bisa menjadi sesosok ayah yang baik dalam beberapa detik. "Kau tidak salah mencintai lelaki brengsek ini, Minseok." Batin Chanyeol tertawa._

 _"Appa, saranghae..."_

 _"Nado saranghae, Daemin-ah.."_

[Flashback END]

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

10 Tahun kemudian..

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak melakukannya, Appa! Mengapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Seru Daemin kesal. Jongdae mengusak rambutnya kasar. Dia pusing, ini sudah keberapa kalinya Daemin membuat masalah di SMP nya dan dia dipanggil berulangkali.

"Jika bukan kau, lalu siapa? Setan?" Sungut Jongdae. "Kau tidak logis, Appa, astaga aku pusing.." Daemin memijat pelipisnya. "Hey, yang pusing disini adalah aku! Kau selalu membuat masalah, bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya, Daemin? Aku banyak pekerjaan!"

"Yasudah kerjakan saja, kau tidak perlu datang ke sekolah jika kau memang tidak mau," Daemin bergegas pergi.

"Yak, Daemin! Mau kemana kau? Kim Daemin!" Jongdae menghela nafas. Dia harus ekstra sabar, ini karma untuknya. Daemin kan, hasil pembuahan paksa olehnya dengan Minseok, mungkin ini balasan Tuhan untuknya, ya setimpal.

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

"Daemin? Waeyo?" Baekhyun menatap Daemin yang tiba-tiba ada di depan rumahnya.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol ikut keluar rumah sambil menggendong seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun, anaknya dengan Baekhyun. "Daemin? Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Daemin tak bergeming. "Apa aku bisa bertemu Eomma sekarang? Sekali saja, kumohon. Beritahu Tuhan aku ingin menemuinya, sekali saja cukup, bahkan lebih dari cukup untukku!"

Baekhyun segera menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Kau merindukan Minseok, Hm?" Tanya-nya lembut. Daemin mengangguk lamat-lamat. Hati Baekhyun sedikit teriris melihat sinar mata Daemin sedikit redup, dia jadi ingat Minseok pada saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Mau pergi ke makamnya? Chanyeol-ahjussi akan mengantarmu.."

Daemin menggeleng. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Eomma, bukan bertemu gundukan tanah yang dihiasi nisan!"

"Oppa.." Gadis kecil yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol berontak meminta turun. Daemin menatapnya. "Kau mau kugendong, Baekhan?"

"Oppa harus bersyukur oppa masih bisa melihat dan bertemu Eomma-mu di pemakaman.. Baekhan tidak bisa bertemu dengan peliharaan Baekhan karena dia mati entah dimana,"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, anaknya selalu bisa menenangkan Daemin di saat-saat begini. "Baiklah.. aku berangkat sendiri, terimakasih Baekhan, nanti kubelikan aromanis untukmu," Daemin menepuk kepala Baekhan sayang.

"Nde oppa, gomawo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HALOYOO JONGDAE, UDAH ANAKAN AE LU NYET WKWKWK

SATU CHAPTER TERAKHIR GENGS! AYO MENUJU END HEHE


	20. satu sembilan (END)

**WARNING!**

 **IT'S CHENMIN/XIUCHEN! SLIGHT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN! BOYxBOY! HOMOPHOBIC MENJAUH SANA GAUSAH KESINI, BUKAN LAPAK BOYxGIRL WKWK!**

 **INI END GENGS, ASLI END WKWKWK**

 **ALUR GAJE! TYPO BERTEBARAN! CERITA GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA SUMMARY SAMA JUDUL TAPI YAUDALA YA WKWWK**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA SAYANG SAYANGKU MUAH MUAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma, annyeong.." Daemin membuka obrolan sambil berjongkok di dekat makam Minseok. Tanpa dia ketahui, Jongdae juga ada disana, bersembunyi di sebuah pohon, lebih tepatnya, ingin menguping.

Daemin tertawa miris. "Aku mungkin akan dianggap gila olehmu karena aku berharap berbicara padamu secara langsung kan, eomma?"

Jongdae menggigit bibirnya menahan sesak di dadanya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eomma, sejak kecil aku hanya memilikimu.. aku tau Appa dengan brengseknya meninggalkanmu,"

Tes..

Setetes air mata turun dari mata Jongdae dengan perlahan.

"Dan dia dengan kurang ajarnya kembali, tanpa mengucap salam, dan dia kembali saat kau pergi.. mungkin dia hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan cara merawatku dengan baik sampai saat ini.." Daemin terisak. "Eomma.. selama 10 tahun ini, aku merindukanmu, sangat.. aku tau kau pasti akan memarahiku sekarang karena kau bilang seorang lelaki harus tegar menghadapi apapun yang terjadi kan?"

"Eomma, mianhae.. aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa menjadi tegar seperti yang kau ajarkan, aku tak sekuat dirimu yang bisa bertarung melawan hidup yang kejam ini," Daemin menyeka air matanya. "Eomma.. aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sekali saja, kumohon!" Teriakan Daemin membelah heningnya siang bolong itu.

Ssssssssss...

Angin segera berhembus kencang, membawa debu-debu terbang bersamanya.

Sret..

Daemin menengadahkan wajahnya ketika merasa kepalanya diusap.

"Eomma.." Daemin melongo, air matanya lolos berjatuhan ketika melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya ada tepat di hadapannya.

Di belakang pohon sana, Jongdae membeku. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Minseok ada disana, berdiri dengan wajahnya yang teduh dan menenangkan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Daemin.."

Astaga, jantung Jongdae berdesir hebat mendengar suara itu. Suara favorit nya sejak SMA dulu.

"Eomma mianhae.." Daemin mengusap air matanya. Minseok tersenyum. "Gwaenchana.. terimakasih, Daemin.. berkat keinginanmu yang sangat kuat, Tuhan memberiku izin untuk melihatmu secara dekat di umurmu yang menginjak remaja ini.."

Daemin hanya diam. Inginnya dia memeluk Minseok, Ibu kandungnya yang dicintainya dengan sangat. Tapi, tubuh Minseok seperti melayang, tidak ada partikel padat apapun yang menempel di tubuhnya sehingga dia tak bisa memeluk Minseok.

"Eomma, maaf aku membuat masalah tadi.. anak-anak itu mengejekku anak haram, lalu mereka mengejek Eomma, yang dengan murahnya menerima perlakuan Appa tanpa menolak.. padahal kan tidak begitu, makanya langsung ku hajar mereka sampai habis!" Daemin berceloteh. Minseok tertawa.

"Daemin, tidak ada namanya anak haram di dunia ini. Yang ada hanya kesalahan kedua orangtuanya, dan lagi, kau bukan anak haram sayang.. kembalilah pada Jongdae dan ucapkan permintaan maafmu, dia lelah saat ini, ditambah dengan panggilan BK membuatnya semakin lelah.."

Daemin mengangguk. "Eomma.." panggilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Minseok tersenyum. Daemin segera berbalik menuju arah pulang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Daemin.."

Daemin segera menoleh, Eomma nya tidak ada disana, dia sudah pergi, lagi.

"Minseok.." Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku.."

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

"Aku pulang!" Seru Daemin.

"Appaaaa! Dimana kau?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara 8 oktaf yang membuat orang kesal mendengarnya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Daemin bergegas pergi menuju kamar Jongdae.

"Appa?" Kosong juga disana. "Ya ampun, kemana dia?" Daemin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Krieett...

"Appa!" Daemin berlari ke ruang tamu ketika mendengar suara decitan pintu.

"Kenapa?" Balas Jongdae singkat.

Bruk!

Jongdae menutup matanya karena dia sedikit kaget akibat pelukan Daemin yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan mengejutkan.

"Mianhae.."

Hati Jongdae menghangat. Dia balas memeluk Daemin, karena dia tahu, anaknya tidak bersalah. Dia hanya tidak menerima ejekan teman-temannya. Jongdae juga dulu begitu kok, senggol dikit bacok.

"Mau pergi ke rumah Nenek? Kita berlibur disana dan aku akan minta izin gurumu tidak masuk 2 Minggu," Tawar Jongdae. Daemin menatapnya, matanya berbinar terang. "Tentu saja!"

"HUWAAA APPA SARANGHAE!"

 **Far Away - Chenmin FF**

Jongdae menatap langit malam dengan senyum, lalu dia menghela nafas. "Minseok, aku mencintaimu, sangat. Mungkin kau merasa tidak dicintai olehku karena aku tak pernah sekalipun mengatakannya langsung padamu dengan serius.."

"Kau tidak membenciku kan, sayang?" Jongdae tertawa pelan.

 _"Tidak, Jongdae.. malah aku sangat sangat mencintai mu,"_ -Minseok

"Minseok, seberapa jauh kau pergi, aku akan tetap disini, dengan perasaan yang sama dan rindu yang sama, untukmu.."

"Selamat malam sayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik untukku, aku mencintaimu Minseok.. tidurlah dengan tenang,"

 _"Selamat malam Jongdae, Daemin.. semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, kutunggu kalian disini.."_

 **FAR AWAY (END)**


End file.
